Casual Sex
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Se suponía que entre ellos sólo había sexo casual, nunca nadie mencionó que podía haber amor. Mi intentó de LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

**CASUAL SEX**

-¡Kya! - escucho gritar a Karin mientras la estampo contra la puerta, uso ese quejido para besarla de forma feroz y adentrar mi lengua en su húmeda boca. Jugeteo un poco con ella hasta que el oxígeno nos pide separarnos, me traslado a su blanco cuello y ahí es donde muerdo y chupo sin césar.

-Ruegame -le susurro al oído.

-Estas loco... -despeina mi cabello blanco. -Lo necesitas tanto como yo -dijo envolviendo mi cintura con sus piernas.

-Joder... Eres una maldita adivina -le digo de manera iniciadora -pero también necesito escuchar tus ruegos -le digo estrujando uno de sus senos con mi mano.

-Mmm... no me harás caer en tus juegos -dice valanceandose y provocando que nuestros sexos se rocen de manera deliciosa. Mi mano se abre pasó por en medio de nuestros cuerpos hasta hallar su zona y con ayuda de nuestros movimientos logró sus primeros gemidos. -Eso se siente... bien... ¡Ah! -grita al sentir como pellizco su punto débil por sobre sus bragas.

-¿No rogaras? -le preguntó malisioso.

-No jodas -pronuncia con dificultad y entonces se que tengo que usar uno de mis tantos trucos, hago a un lado la ropa y la penetro con los dedos. -¡AH! -grita.

-Vamos... ambos sabemos que quieres que sea yo quién te folle en lugar de mis dedos. -digo mientras muerdo su cuello.

-Estas... -antes de que termine la oración sumo un dedo más. -¡Ah, ah! -

-Ruegame y te enseñare las estrellas -digo seductor.

-No... -dice con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas rojas y entonces recurro a mi última opción, dejó mi trabajo, desenrollo sus piernas de mi cintura, me alejo de ella llendo directo a la cama y veo como su eminente orgasmo se aleja -¡¿Qué?! ¡Toshiro, regresa aquí! -exige siguiendome.

-Ruegame preciosa -le digo seguro.

-Vete a la mierda -dices enfadada.

-Y tú quédate insatisfecha -la altaneria no se aleja de mi voz.

-Joder... -murmurar por lo bajo.

-Vamos estoy esperando. -la sonrisa continúa en mi rostro.

Me mira unos segundos antes de bufar -A la mierda -dice antes de lanzarse a mi y exigir un beso apasionado. -Toshiro más te vale que esto valga... -comienzas a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído. -Cogeme como nunca -ronroneas seductora.

-Será un placer -En un parpadeo ya te encuentras tumbada en la cama y yo sobre ti paseando mis manos lujuriosas por tú sensual cuerpo. -Tú ropa es un estorbo -digo para levantar tú blusa y sacartela rapidamente, la acción la repito con tú falda y tú ropa interior. -mucho mejor -digo bajando hasta su sexo.

-Maldición... no lo hagas... -ruegas más yo sé que lo deseas. -¡Ah! -gime/grita al sentir mi lengua en su zona, comienzo duro y rápido, como a ella le gusta y en unos instantes ella se corre.

Subo hasta sus labios y la beso dándole a probar un poco de ella. -Aún falta lo mejor -digo y ella sonríe.

Me deshago de mi ropa y la lanzó al suelo, me colocó sobre ella sonríe y sin miramientos me adentro en ella de forma ruda y salvaje. - ¡AH!- exclama ella ante mi intromisión, pero como es costumbre entre nosotros no hago caso y comienzo a embestir como animal. -¡Toshiro! -grita ella y me la pone más dura.

-Grita para mi... -le pido en un jadeo.

-¡Toshiro! ¡Toshiro!... ¡TOSHIRO! -y sin más llega su segundo orgasmo.

Sin darle tiempo a reponerse la giro para dejarla boca abajo -Primor que débil eres, esto apenas comienza -y sin más la penetro duro.

.

.

Le doy una última calada al cigarro antes de apagarlo en el cenicero y mirar en dirección a la chica que ahora se está maquillando, la veo mirar mal las marcas en su cuello y hombros para después tomar su bolso y sacar un poco de maquillaje para cubrir lo que he hecho, no puedo evitar sonreír y me pongo de pie importandome poco el hecho de que estoy como dios me trajo al mundo. -No deberías preocuparte por cubrir las marcas, pronto te las volveré a hacer. -digo buscando mi boxer.

-Iré con mi hermano así que no puedo dejar que me vea así -dice antes de girarse y lanzarme lo que busco. -Saldré unos días de la ciudad, no me llames -dices tomando tus cosas.

-Supongo que por mi está bien -digo poniéndome los pantalones.

-Adiós -es lo último que dices antes de salir de la habitación. Me encojo de hombros, no es como sí debiera importarme que te vayas después del sexo ya que ¿Qué más puedo esperar sí tú y yo sólo somos amantes? Bueno no exactamente ya que los dos somos solteros, pero a lo que me refiero es que nosotros sólo tenemos sexo casual, fuera de ese campo nada nos une así que no me puedo quejar de lo que hagas después de que follamos. Siento el vibrar de mi celular así que contesto.

-Hitsugaya -digo en tono frío.

-¡Jefe! -grita una voz femenina al otro lado.

-¡Matsumoto! ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no grites al teléfono? -digo molesto.

-Lo siento pero tenía que darle una gran noticia ¡Sus padres están aquí, en la oficina y desean hablar con usted! -dice contenta.

Bufo antes de contestar en seco -Ok, voy enseguida -

.

.

-¡¿Que?! -grito ante lo dicho por mi madre.

-Como escuchaste, queremos conocer a tú novia -dice papá autoritario.

-Pero ¿Porque? -no logro entender todo lo repentino de la situación.

-Porque nos preocupa que tengas 25 años y ni una novia formal te hayamos conocido, además que decir del hecho de que pronto heredaras la compañía y nada nos asegura que tendrás descendencia -dice mamá.

-Pero... pero esto es muy repentino y yo... -

-No tienes novia ¿verdad? -dice mamá. -Pues lamento informarte que sí en una semana no consigues una chica te olvidas de la empresa -declara firme mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una locura! -enserio que no me la creo.

-A menos que te comprometas con Hinamori -Añade mamá y siento sus palabras caer sobre mi como rocas de mil toneladas.

-De ninguna manera -ellos no me obligaran a dejar mi amada solteria de lado.

-Pues consigue novia -dice mamá.

-Tienes cinco días para conseguir una chica o tendrás que elegir entre comprometerte con Hinamori o dejar la empresa. -Dice papá antes de que ambos salgan.

Me tiro en el sofá pesadamente antes de pasarme la mano por el cabello. Escucho que alguien golpea la puerta -Adelante -digo sin despegar mi vista del suelo.

-Supongo que las cosas no salieron bien -dice Matsumoto.

-Quieren que consiga una chica en cinco días -le confieso.

-Ya veo... supongo que usted no quiere dejar las fiestas y las mujeres de lado ¿no? -dice ella.

-Aciertas -le digo frustrado.

-... -El silencio de ella se mantiene hasta que... -¡Ya sé! -exclama con el dedo índice arriba, la miro expetante piropos lo que ella continúa. -¿Porque no le dice a Karin-chan que se haga pasar por su novia? -sugiere.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! -expresó.

-¿Porque no? Ustedes son amantes así que yo no le veo lo malo -dice ella restandole importancia.

-Debes estar loca -le digo, porque en definitiva Karin NUNCA conoceria a mi madre... o al menos no lo pretendo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Ok, sé que tengo historias pendientes pero quería hacer esto, y pues bueno aquí tienen está historia que no pretendo tenga más de siete capítulos, la idea la saqué de la canción de My Darkest Days que se llama Casual sex, sí la escuchan se darán cuenta de que tratara esto.

2.- Agradecere a quién se apiade y deje reviws.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, lean, dejen reviws y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**CASUAL SEX**

Escucho el tono de espera, espero unos segundos hasta que escucho esa voz familiar -Casa Hitsugaya -dijo su línea de siempre.

-Nemu soy Toshiro, llamaba para saber sí estaban mis padres -dije llendo directo al grano.

-Joven Hitsugaya, el señor Hitsugaya es el único que se encuentra, sí lo desea puedo comunicarle con él. -su tono monótono de siempre.

-Sería lo conveniente... -dije jugando con mi cabello, espere un poco mientras escuchaba de fondo a Nemu subir las escaleras y después...

-¿Toshiro? -la voz de mi padre.

-Soy el único hijo que tienes, o no espera, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo dos medios hermanos así que es lógico que llegues a confundirte -dije en mi tono seco.

-Estas molesto ¿no es así? -dijo él.

-¿Tú que crees? -dije para después suspirar -Quería discutir un poco el tema de "mi compromiso" -hice énfasis en estas últimas palabras. -Quería hablar con ambos y en persona pero entenderán que estoy muy ocupado en los asuntos de la empresa que ustedes le dejaron a su hijo en cuanto este término su carrera con la falsa excusa de que era un regaló para premiar el hecho de que había terminado tres años antes pero que claramente lo hicieron porque la puta empresa estaba a punto de caer en bancarrota e irse a la mierda -dije de lo más tranquilo -Así que espero no te moleste que lo haga por teléfono -agregue.

-No vas a dejar ese asunto en paz nunca ¿verdad? -dijo con cansancio.

-No, porque gracias a eso desperdicie mi valioso tiempo y esfuerzo ¿Y para que? Para que un día reciba una puta llamada y al llegar a mi oficina me digan que sí en cinco días no consigo una estúpida novia la empresa que tanto trabajo me costo salvar se me va a ser arrebatada, no me jodas -dije molesto.

-Este es otro de tus típicos berrinches, veras que lo hacemos por tú bien -dijo tranquilo, apuesto a que el maldito ya está jugando minigolf mientras sostiene el teléfono. -Además tú entenderán que cualquiera en nuestro lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, es decir, llegar a lo que alguna vez fue tú empresa de visita y enterarte que tú hijo en lugar de estar trabajando está haciendo quién sabe que cosa con una tal Karin -el escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar maldecir a Matsumoto mentalmente. -Supongo que habrías hecho lo mismo. -

-Lo dices como sí estuviera en la cama con ella mientras Matsumoto estaba haciendo todo el maldito trabajo -dije por lo bajo.

-¿Me vas a negar eso? -dijo en tono seguro.

-Claro que sí -dije molesto -En primer lugar ya había hecho todo el papeleo antes de salir así que sí Matsumoto estaba haciendo informes lo más seguro es que era atrasado o sólo para no recibir una reprimenta, además salí con Karin porque tenía asuntos que tratar con ella -

-¿Asuntos? ¿como cuales? -pregunto.

-Asuntos, nada que ver con tú amada empresa -dije para recargar mi peso en el respaldo de mi silla.

-¿A caso esa Karin es otra de tus conquistas? o mejor dicho amantes -

Sonreí de medio lado -Para hablar de amantes tú eres el menos indicado... -suspire -Pero no, Karin es una conocida, buena chica y una magnífica mujer -y más sí hablamos de lo buena que es en la cama, me mordí el labio ante este pensamiento.

-¿Por que no nos la presentas alguna vez? Pude y ella sea una buena opción para nuera -dijo a lo que yo tense la mandibula.

-No lo digas ni de broma -dije más que enojado.

-¡Jefe! -La estruendosa entrada de Matsumoto, por primera vez le agradecia eso. -¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo algo? -dijo confundida.

-En absoluto -dije con una sonrisa -Lo siento -me dirigí a mi padre -pero como veras Matsumoto me necesita, espero hablemos pronto, ¡Oh por cierto! sólo llamaba para decir que ni crean que me van atar a una mujer que no ame o ni siquiera sea de mi agrado, porque no lo voy a pensar dos veces antes de mandarlos a la... -

-¡Jefe! Llamada urgente -dijo Matsumoto al notar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Hasta luego -dije antes de colgar. -¿De quién es la llamada? -pregunté mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

-De nadie en realidad, pero al escuchar lo caliente que se estaba poniendo la situación decidí interrumpir -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estuviste escuchando por el teléfono -Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Pero entenderá que lo hice con buenas intenciones -dijo segura, negué levemente -Está muy tenso -dijo acercándose por detrás y brindandome un masaje en los hombros. -Porque no va por unos tragos con Yukio-kun y no sé, llama después a Karin-chan para que le ayude con eso -dijo a lo que negué.

-Karin está fuera de la ciudad, salió con sus hermanos y sobrinos -dije, cuanto odio que se vaya cuando más la necesito pero ¿quién soy para negarle ese gusto? después de todo sólo somos compañeros de cama.

-Pues escuche de buena fuente que ella regreso antes... -Enarque una ceja -Yuzu-chan me dijo que llamaron a Kurosaki-san de emergencia y pues su viaje familiar se canceló -

Sonreí ante eso, no por que me alegrarse que Karin no haya salido con su familia sino por que podía tenerla está noche en mis brazos -Entonces será algo que tenga en mente... -

-Eso espero, bueno me voy ya que es hora del almuerzo -y sin más se fue.

Mire el celular, lo tomé y sin pensarlo mucho marque ese número tan conocido. -El número que usted ha marcado está apagado o fuera del área de servicio... -escuche y sin más colge.

-¡Mierda! -murmure, pase mi mano por mi cabello frustrado, ¿con quién más podía salir? Mire mis contactos hasta que haye ese que no marcaba desde hace poco más de dos meses, presione y espere a que contestaran.

-Voralberna... Diga... -escuche una voz somnolienta, una de dos o acababa de despertar o su papeleo subía por las nubes.

-Soy Toshiro -dije.

-Ya lo sé idiota... ¿Que quieres? -dijo aún con pesadez.

-¿Oye tienes planes para el resto del día? -Esperaba a que dijera que no.

-No, sólo terminar con los putos informes... -dijo y escuche el teclear de su laptop. -¿Tienes algo en mente? -pregunto.

-Sí, ir por unos tragos ¿Que dices? -esperaba una afirmativa.

-Supongo que no está tan mal... -dijo.

-Sí tú invitas la primera ronda -dije sonriente.

-Ok, sabes que para mi no es problema -su maldita arrogancia.

-Entonces te veo en... -mire mi reloj de pulsera -media hora -

-Y no me hagas esperar -y sin más los dos colgamos.

.

.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos en el centro comercial? -pregunté.

-Recordé de última hora el cumpleaños de Riruka y sí mando a mi asistente ella lo sabrá y me armara un gran lío -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ya veo... -dije sin mucho interés.

-Será rápido, sólo entró a la tonta tienda, hago el pedido, doy la dirección de Riruka, pago y listo -dijo metiendo las manos en las bolsas.

Suspire, daba igual, después de esto iríamos por unos tragos y podría quitarme el estrés. Entramos en una tienda de ropa que según recordábamos los dos era una de las favoritas de Riruka, caminamos por la tienda hasta que...

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Se te ve hermoso ese vestido! -grito una voz femenina capturado mi atención.

Mire en esa dirección y encontré la vista más suculenta que pude haber deseando. Karin usando un vestido diminuto color negro ue resaltaba sus ricos pechos... -Sí que son sexys -mire a Yukio por su recién comentario para después regresar la vista a esa dirección y ver a la hermana de karin usando una blusa color rosa y nos shorts de mezclilla clara, sí que es linda, pero para ser honesto prefiero a mi peli negra... ¡Un momento!... ¡¿Dije mi peli negra?!... niego con la cabeza ante mis propios pensamientos. -Bueno no importa -regreso a la realidad al escuchar a Yukio hablar. -Compremos el estúpido regaló y sí esas hermosuras continúan aquí las invitamos a tomar algo -su sonrisa ladina hizo acto de presencia.

-Karin-chan en definitiva debes comprarlo -dijo su hermana, maldición la imagen de ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y mostrando ese cuerpo espectacular me calento de inmediato.

-Ok... ¿pero ya me puedo ir a cambiar? -pregunto abochornada

-Claro -la chica le ofreció una sonrisa.

Mire a Karin su tomar su ropa y dirigirse a la zona de vestidores, regrese mi vista a Yukio quién hablaba con una empleada de la tienda. -Creo que tenemos algo como lo que busca ¿Desea que se lo muestre? -pregunto la dependienta.

-Por supuesto -dijo Yukio y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Observe a Yukio y la empleada perderse en uno de los pasillos y sin esperar más fui tras Karin, no fue tan difícil encontrar el pequeño cuarto en el que se estaba cambiando de ropa, agradecí el hecho de que la puerta no tuviera seguro y de que ella se encontrará dándome la espalda. -¡¿Qué mier-?! -coloque mi mano sobre su boca callandola en el acto.

-Shh... -dije mientras la pegaba contra la pared. -¿Te he dicho alguna vez que el negro me exita? -le susurre mientras bajaba mi mano libre por todo su plano abdomen. -¡Maldición! Ese vestido te queda tan bien -mi mano continuó su camino hasta meterse bajo el corto vestido y masajear sus muslos.

-Toshiro... basta... estamos... -consiguió decir.

-Shh... podrían escucharnos -dije comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Yo... ¡Ah! -corto la frase al sentir mis dedos sobre su intimidad. -Nos van a... ¡ah! -

-Sí dejas de gritar tal vez nadie escuche nada en está jodida tienda -dije y con la mano que antes le tapaba la boca le estruje el pecho derecho.

-Detente, vas a estropear el vestido -dijo ella molesta pero exitada.

-Ok, sí ese es el problema -la gire para verle la cara -Sé como arreglarlo -y sin dejarla protestar le saqué la prenda dejandola sólo en ropa interior.

-¡¿Que carajos te pasa?! -chillo.

-Mierda ¡cállate! -dije en un susurro antes de lanzarme a besarla feroz y necesitado, ella no tardó en corresponder con la misma intensidad pasando los brazos sobre mis hombros y comenzar a despeinar mi cabello, mis manos bajaron hasta su redondo trasero para levantarla para que enredara las piernas en mi cadera, mensaje que ella entendió. Comencé a acaricia sus piernas por todo lo largo hasta finalmente llegar de nuevo a su trasero, no pude evitar pegarme más a la pared y por lo tanto quedando más cerca y unido a la chica en mis brazos.

-Ah... Toshiro... -gimio al sentir la dureza de mi miembro contra su intimidad, continuamos con lo besos, está vez explorando a profundidad la boca feliz otro y por lo tanto enredando nuestras lenguas deliciosamente, bajé con besos húmedos por su cuello mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda en busca del broche del sosté.

Cick

-¡Ah! -grito al sentir una mordida en su peson.

-No grites -le reñí.

-Como pretendes que no grite sí... -

-¡¿Se encuentra todo bien?! -llamó preocupada una de las empleadas.

-Mira lo que hiciste -murmure molesto.

-Cállate que fue tú culpa -hablo ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Señorita? -cuestionó dudosa la mujer.

-Ah... sí, sí, sólo me golpee con algo... no se preocupe -contesto Karin, no pude evitar sonreír ante la seguridad de sus palabras, por lo que no se me ocurrió mejor travesura que comenzar a frotarme contra ella en busca de verla en un gran lío. -Ah... espera a que ella se vaya -dijo por lo bajo.

-Sí necesita algo sólo llámeme -dijo algo dudosa.

-C-Claro... Yo... lo... lo tendré en mente -dijo entre gemidos. -Idiota... lo más probable es... es que se se haya dado cuenta -su voz se estaba cortando ante las acaricias de mi mano dentro de sus bragas.

-Me importa un carajo -mi cuerpo estaba más que necesitado de estar unido a ella y en menos de lo que ella pudo notar me deshice de la única prenda que le quedaba, bajé el cierre de mis pantalones liberando mi gran virilidad para undirme en ella.

-¡Joder ¿Podrías no ser un animal?! -chillo, aún así su grito no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención.

-Vamos, sabes que te encanta -le dije para después comenzar a embestir duro y veloz.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Así! -gimio contra mi oído clavado las uñas en la espalda, juro que de no ser por la chaqueta hubiera dolido como los mil demonios.

-No sabes cuanto te necesitaba -dije lamiendo su cuello.

-¿Así? -pregunto acariciando mi cabello.

-Joder ¡Sí! -y al recordar los problemas que mi padre me había causado arremetí contra Karin de forma brutal.

-¡Ah! -se aferro más a mi.- Más... -acaté la suplica. -Duro... -y no tarde en hacer lo pedido. -Ya casi... -su liberación era inminente..

-Di mi nombre -más que una petición fue una orden.

-Yo... Yo... -sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Dilo... -ordene mientras hacia lentos mis movimientos.

-No te detengas joder -suplico.

-Pues di mi nombre... -Me pegué a su cuerpo, no sabía de donde había salido la necesidad de escucharla gemir mi nombre pero vaya que haría lo que fuese para conseguir mi objetivo. -Dilo... -dije estrujando con mi mano derecha uno de sus senos y provocando que se retorciese gloriosamente.

-Toshiro... -dijo en apenas un murmullo.

-Más fuerte -dije mientras hacía más presión en la mano derecha.

-Toshiro -un tono más fuerte pero no lo suficiente, salí totalmente de ella y me introduje lentamente.

-No... me tortures -suplico acercándose más.

-Di mi nombre -ordene una vez más.

-¡Toshiro! -chillo en mi oído provocando descargas eléctricas. -¡Toshiro! -el vaiven regreso a la velocidad de antes. -¡Toshiro! -más duro -¡Toshiro! -Más rápido -¡Toshiro! -me enterraba hasta el fondo tocando así aquel punto sensible de ella. -¡Toshiro! -y entonces realmente me volví una fiera. -¡así! -

-¿Te gusta? -pregunté arrogante sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! -dijo haciendo el agarre de sus piernas más fuerte, mi ego creció desmesuradamente y sí antes lo hacia como animal ahora era un bestia en celo. -¡Ah!.. -sentí las contracciones proporcionadas por ella, sabía lo que significaba. -Toshiro yo... yo... ¡Toshiro! -en ese último grito término.

-Un poco más... ¡Joder Karin! -lo apretado que se había puesto en su interior me estaba haciendo difícil soportar un poco más y es que carajo sí que era delicioso estar ahí, quería disfrutar un poco más... -solo un poco más... -dije mientras embestia un par de veces más para después terminar dentro de ella, acción que la hizo tener un segundo orgasmo, nuestra respiración seguía agitada, me separe un poco sólo para verla con las mejillas y los labios rojos, el cabello alborotado y los ojos vidriosos y sin entender el por que sólo me limite a besarla una última vez.

.

.

-¡Maldición! -dijo por ¿décima vez? no lo se ya había perdido la cuenta. -Sí alguien escucho lo que hacíamos no se que haré. -dijo molesta y preocupada.

-Vamos lo dices como sí nadie en está tienda hubiera cogido aunque sea una puñetera vez en su vida -dije recargado en la pared donde hace unos momentos estábamos disfrutandonos, claramente ya con toda la ropa en su lugar.

-Pero ninguno lo ha hecho en un lugar público. -dijo arreglando su cabello.

-Lo dudo -dije ganandome una expresión expetante por parte de ella. -La mayoría de las personas tienen la fantasía de hacerlo en un lugar público, es más todos lo consideran excitante -ella funció el ceño -Inclusive tú -agregue provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Yo no... -

-Y no lo niegues que a mi no me puedes mentir -dije antes de abrir la puerta. -Una cosa má -me gire para verla a los ojos -la próxima vez no apagues el celular, sabes que detesto no saber donde carajos encontrarte. -y sin más me fui dejando a tras una cosa confundida pelinegra.

Camine en busca de Yukio, sólo esperaba el idiota no me hubiera dejado, aunque no sería extraño, conociendolo era lo más probable, suspire, ¿Desde cuando detestaba no tener a Karin cuando yo quisiera? ¿Desde cuando me comenzó a gustar como pronunciaba mi nombre mientras lo hacíamos? ¿Que era está extraña sensación? -Al fin terminaste -me sorprendió escuchar a Yukio tras de mi.

-¿Conseguiste el regaló de Riruka? -le cuestione mientras me giraba para verlo con la cara de poker que siempre llevo.

-Desde hace veinte minutos -dijo caminando en mi dirección -Por cierto me debes una, creeme que no es fácil mantener a estas mujeres lejos de los vestidores sólo por el escándalo que hacían tú y esa chica -dijo dejándome por un segundo paralizado. -No te preocupes, me lo pagarías más que bien sí me ayudas con la hermana de esa chica -negue levemente antes de alcanzarlo.

-Karin me mataria sí dejó que te acerques a su hermana -dije recordando a los pobres chicos que cometieron la imprudencia de querer salir con Kurosaki Yuzu.

-¿Karin? -sonrio de medio lado -Por lo que veo no es la primera vez que te enredas con ella. -dijo malicioso.

-Han sido un par de veces -dije restandole importancia.

-¿Desde cuando? -no sé sí era mi imaginación o Yukio hoy estaba muy curioso.

-No sé... desde la fiesta que Yachiru dio en su casa de verano -dije no muy seguro a pesar de que muy bien recordaba ese día... o al menos desde que me acosté con Karin.

-Oye eso fue hace casi un año -dijo un poco sorprendido -¿Y cada cuando estas con ella? -enserio sus preguntas ya estaban incomodandome.

-Una o dos veces a la semana que sé yo -dije rascándome la nuca. -Oye dejemos eso, después de todo sólo es sexo -intentaba quitar ya el maldito tema.

-No, esto no es sólo sexo, sí la vez más de dos veces al mes ya no es sólo sexo. -dijo haciendo un drama por ese hecho. -¿Que no ves la gravedad de la situación? -

-¿Gravedad? Vamos creo que no es para tanto, ya te lo dije es sólo sexo, ya sabes, los dos sacamos un poco de estrés y después cada quién por su lado, es perfecto ya que no hay cadenas que nos puedan atar -dije está vez sonriendo.

-¿Que no las hay? Creo que no estas contando con una muy importante -dijo serio.

-Ella no quedará embarazada, toma las dichosas pastillas esas -dije.

-No me refería a eso pedazo de imbécil. -lo mire de mala manera.

-Sí no eso entonces ¿Qué? -dije ya harto de esto.

-Pues que más, enamorarse -sus palabras me hicieron pararme en seco. -Y piropos lo que me cuentas ella ya te atrapo -

Yo... ¡¿Enamorado de Karin!?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno creo que dejare esto por aquí y me iré corriendo antes de que alguien me mate... Ok, la verdad lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero es que no pude actualizar ya que sentía que algo le faltaba y pues siempre terminaba borrando todo, lo siento en verdad. Por cierto botaron que el capitulo fue más largo, ¿Les gusta así? ¿Quieren que lo haga con las demás historias? pues ustedes eligen.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen esto, a los que lo pusieron en favoritos, en alerta pero especialmente a esas dos personas que dejaron reviews, MikeRyder16 y a Uzumaki Manaka-chan, por cierto agradezco a ella más que nada por darme ideas para terminar el capitulo, gracias hermana.

3.-Personajes de tite kubo, historia basada en la canción de My Darkest Days del mismo nombre, bueno sin más me despido, lean, comenten y sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**CASUAL SEX**

" _ **Enamorado**_ _",_ si, esa era la palabra que desde hace tres semanas se repetía constantemente en mi mente y que desde que fue pronunciada por Yukio no dejaba de atormentarme, ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que yo podría estar... _?!_ Creí que para nosotros no existía ese término o es más que hasta él lo desconocía, es decir, en todos nuestros bien aprovechados ocho años de soltería *claramente comenzando a contar desde que teníamos diecisiete* NUNCA buscamos algo que no fuese pasar el tiempo, el típico sexo duro y casual y eso era todo, pero claro él tenía que cometerme la pendejada de que esa posibilidad podía existir con Karin y ahora por más que lo intento no puedo descartarla de nuestra situación…

" _Jefe…"_

Es decir si yo estuviera enamorado *en el caso nulo e imposible de que eso fuese siquiera mínimamente posible* no creo que fuese de una chica como Karin, es decir, yo busco… busco una chica fuerte pero que sea dulce a la vez, que sea decidida y que claramente no se deje de nadie, una chica linda y que este ahí cuando la necesite, simplemente alguien que no puede ser Karin obviamente, ella solo es mi sumisa, aquella que me satisface sexualmente pero de ahí a otro aspecto de mi vida ella no es lo que busco y dudo que algún día lo sea…

" _¡Jefe!..."_

Aunque ahora que lo pienso no conozco muy bien a Karin, después de nuestros encuentros sexuales nunca hemos hablado y por lo tanto sé de ella es casi nulo, solo sé que vive sola, su padre vive en Karakura y tiene una clínica, su hermano mayor está casado con Kuchiki Rukia y tienen dos hijos, que tiene una hermana melliza llamada Yuzu *a la cual aclaro conozco debido a las tres o cuatro fiestas en las que han ido juntas* y por último que su madre murió cuando ella era una niña, tal vez a vista de cualquiera eso sea mucho pero para mí no tomando en cuenta que me lo dijo un día en el cual se le pasaron las copas. De hecho ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal conocerla un poco más, quien sabe tal vez resulte ser alguien interesante…

-¡JEFE! –Me sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Matsumoto junto al golpe que ha dado al escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –consigo decir con la voz más calmada que he podido conseguir tras salir de mi shock.

-Disculpe el grito pero ya que le he llamado a la puerta varias veces y no contesta, entro y lo único que consigo ver es a usted mirando como idiota la ventana como si esta fuese lo más interesante del mundo, ignoro eso y decido hablarle consiguiendo solo que usted siga pensando en no sé qué pues al final tras llamarle como mil veces o me quedo más que llamarlo a gritos. –se excusa mi rubia e insolente secretaria.

La miro con el ceño fruncido antes de suspira pesadamente –Disculpa… -digo dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo en un intento de despejar mi mente de la chica pelinegra. -¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –agrego volviendo a mirarla.

-Yukio está al teléfono, supongo que es algo de negocios o sumamente importante como para llamarle a la oficina –dice antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio y ponerme una mano en la mejilla en un acto de dulzura -¿se encuentra bien? –pregunta y me doy cuenta que mi mirada se ha vuelto a perder en la nada.

-Si –respondo apartando su mano sin llegar a ser grosero.

La veo fruncir el entrecejo para después suspirar resignada –le pasare la llamada –dice antes de retirarse, tomo el teléfono y espero a que contesten del otro lado.

-Al fin contestas –dice algo molesto.

-Necesitas algo supongo –digo con voz calmada.

-efectivamente, desde hace ¡UNA PUTA HORA! –recalca el tiempo que lleva intentando comunicarse conmigo. –No me importa si estas cogiendo con la chica del centro comercial o si estas en la oficina llenando pilas de papeleo, pero por lo menos ten la amabilidad de contestar las jodidas llamadas –puedo notar la molestia impresa en cada una de sus palabras aunque su tono es monótono como siempre.

-Ok ya entendí –Rodo los ojos, se escucha como una novia celosa o como una madre paranoica –pero dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –pregunto mientras comienzo a pasarme el dedo pulgar e índice en el tabique de la nariz en un vano intento por calmarme y despejar mi mente.

-Para serte sincero no es nada de vida o muerte, aunque me alegro porque de ser así sería más fácil que me fuera al demonio antes de que el señorito contestara –ríe entre dientes y yo no puedo evitar bufar –pero bueno dejando eso de lado llamaba para preguntarte ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana además de llevarte a la cama a un par de tipas en el antro o a la pelinegra? –dice intentando cabrearme.

-¿Desde cuando tienes interés en mis actividades de fin de semana? –le pregunto sin inmutarme.

-No lo tomes a mal, solo quiero saber si mi buen amigo de la infancia y compañero de festejo está disponible para la fiesta que va a dar Yachiru en su casa de verano esta noche, celebrando algo respecto a una nueva propuesta de trabajo o algo así menciono, me dijo que te avisara ya que como su fiesta fue algo improvisada no tenía tiempo para llamarte –dice divertido –Algo me dice que no supera que le hallas rechazado hace exactamente un año solo para ir tras una chica que se te cruzo de camino a la barra de tragos. –la mención de dicho acontecimiento hace que me recorra una electricidad deliciosa solo comparada a la que me llena al momento de estar con ella.

-En primer lugar no la rechace, solo preferí no acostarme con ella para evitar malos entendidos, además sabes que es cuatro años menor que nosotros, tengo suerte que sea mayor de edad –digo algo abatido –y por lo de tu propuesta… supongo que no estará mal –digo sonriendo.

-¡oh y casi lo olvido! Adivina quienes estarán ahí –pregunta entusiasmado.

-Karin y su hermana Yuzu –más que pregunta es afirmación, después de todo este cabron no estaría feliz *si a eso se le puede llamar así* a menos que fuese a conseguir un buen polvo.

-Wow me sorprenden tus habilidades deductivas –dice en broma.

-Sigo pensando que no conseguirás acercarte siquiera dos metros antes de que Karin te amenace con dejarte sin hijos –digo imaginándome la cómica situación.

-No si se jugar bien mis cartas, si tengo suerte mi buen amigo se encargara de ella –suspiro ante su comentario. –además te recuerdo que me debes una después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial.

-Ok, ok te ayudare, aunque no te prometo nada –lo escucho reír.

-¿Entonces paso por ti o nos vemos allá? –

-Te veo allá –y sin más ambos colgamos, joder sí que estoy ansioso por que llegue la noche.

.

.

.

Las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente y ahora me encontraba estacionando mi jaguar F-Type negro en la parte delantera de aquella casa de verano, no tardo en visualizar el auto GTI Roadster rojo de Yukio y sé que el idiota ya está dentro, sin más demora decido ingresar a la fiesta, en el interior de la casa *que cabe decir es enorme* hay cientos de personas, muchas bebiendo, otras bailando, otras antas besuqueándose, otras tantas fumando algo muy probablemente ilegal, si, esta es una típica fiesta de niños ricos y mimados, y claramente un buen lugar para encontrarme con Karin quien jamás *y enserio cuando digo jamás es nunca* se pierde una de estas fiestas.

Y hablando de la reina de roma a lo lejos diviso su azabache cabellera, como siempre está atada en una coleta alta y esos dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, un maquillaje sutil pero que hace resaltar sus lindos ojos ónix, una playera negra sin mangas y unos jeans azules, joder sí que se veía sexy con los mil demonios.

Me acerque rápidamente o al menos ese era mi propósito cuando fui detenido por la mano de Yukio –Pensé que llegarías antes –dice antes de dirigir su vista a las Kurosaki frente a nosotros tomando un par de tragos en la barra. –Necesito enserio a esa chica. –me sorprendo ante sus palabras pero termino por solo seguir con mi caminar con él tras de mí.

Llega hasta estar detrás de Karin y pasar mi mano por su estrecha cintura. –No creí verte aquí –le susurró al oído en tono seductor.

-Te recuerdo que aquí fue donde nos conocimos –dice girándose y llevando en el rostro esa típica sonrisa suya de reto. –Por cierto, nunca te he presentado a mi hermana –se gira para ver a la castaña –Yuzu él es Hitsugaya Toshiro, un amigo, Toshiro ella es Yuzu, mi hermana –dice antes de que reciba una sonrisa de la mencionada.

-Un gusto –le digo antes de girarme al idiota de Yukio –Él es Yukio, mi amigo, ella es Karin y viceversa –le digo en corto y ella sonríe.

.

.

Quince minutos solo bastaron para que ahora Karin y yo estemos en la misma habitación que aquella vez besándonos ferozmente y paseando nuestras ansiosas manos por el cuerpo del otro. – Creí… que opondrías… más resistencia… a dejar a tu hermana… con Yukio –le digo entre besos.

-No es como si Yuzu se fuese a acostar de inmediato con el –dice con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Eso creí –le digo antes de volver a degustar su boca, saboreo su húmeda cavidad un poco más antes de bajar hasta ese blanquecino cuello – ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –pregunto mientras subo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Cómo olvidarlo, hace un año exactamente conocí lo que era el sexo más fascinante de mi vida –sonríe –y después me metí contigo, pero bueno que puedo hacer –dice antes de reír estrepitosamente, frunzo el entrecejo ante su comentario – ¡Auch! –se queja ante la mordida que le eh dado –Era una broma –dice antes de que me apiade de ella y decida lamer las gotas de sangre que ahora recorrer la herida.

-Perdonare tu estúpido comentario solo por hoy –le digo para después verle a los ojos y pegar mi frente a la mía –solo porque quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre como aquella noche –le digo antes de darle un beso profundo y que nuestras leguas se rocen exquisitamente.

-¡Ha! –se arquea al sentir mi mano sobre su entrepierna. –Joder –suspira.

-Y aun no comienzo –le digo entre risas, decido levantarme y admirar su figura tendida en la cama, cabello desordenado, labios rojos e hinchados, el cuello marcado por mis colmillos, la blusa desacomodada y el pantalón con la cremallera abierta.

-No hagas que me desespere –avisa sin reincorporarse a lo que asiento quitándome la camisa dejando mi torso desnudo ganándome que ella se muerda el labio.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto arrogante.

-Me gusta más lo que aun o veo –dice seductora a lo que niego y me pongo sobre ella.

-A mi igual –le digo antes de bajar hasta el inicio de su escote –Quítate esto –le ordeno mientras beso su piel, ella se reincorpora y se desase de aquella estorbosa prenda antes de pasar los brazos por mi cuelo y atraerme para otro beso. Paseo mis manos por su cintura y su espalda, no soporta más esto y rápidamente me deshago del sujetador.

-Pensé que te gustaba jugar –dice besando mi mandíbula.

-Contigo no necesito la previa para excitarme –le confieso antes de recostarla nuevamente en la cama. Desciendo hasta llegar a esas dos montañas que me enloquecen comienzo a repartir besos en forma espiral hasta llegar al contorno de su montículo derecho y me detengo para después cambiar al otro y repetir la acción.

-To… Shiro –suspira/gime para mi deleite. Lamo el pezón derecho a lo que ella se arquea, decido repetir la acción un par de veces antes de meterlo completamente en mi boca y ella no puede evitar enredar los dedos en mi cabellera. –Sigue –pide a lo que decido acatar, lamiendo, mordiendo y jalando como si la vida me dependiera en ello, me aburro de este y decido trasladarme al otro sin dejar de acariciar su plano vientre con una mano y con la otra comenzar a deshacerme de sus pantalones.

-Carajo, sabes que odio que uses pantalón –le digo para después morder el lugar que me tiene concentrado.

-¡Kya! –se queja arqueándose –Pero admite que te excita la espera. –dice juguetona a lo que paro en seco mi acción.

-Me conoces bien –le digo antes de continuar mi camino al sur. Muerdo sus caderas y ella pasa una mano sobre mi cabello, lamo el contorno del pantalón antes de tomar los bordes y bajarlo rápidamente –Me encantan tus piernas –le digo besando sus muslos y paseando mi lengua en esa zona cercana a su intimidad.

-Me… me lo habías dicho –dice ella en un suspiro.

Noto la humedad en su ropa interior y ciento un fuertes tirones en la parte baja, sé que esta duro pero realmente adoro verla así. Paso la lengua en esa parte de sus bragas y degusto su dulce sabor. La veo arquearse una vez más y me rio ante esto. -¿quieres que lo haga? –pregunto divertido.

-S-Si… -pide.

-Si ¿Qué? –pregunto en mi intento de molestarle.

-S-Si… Por favor –ruega llevándose una mano a la boca. Sonrió arrogante ante aquello y sin demorar más bajo su última prenda y la lanzo a un lugar indefinido.

Lanzo un frio suspiro en su intimidad ganándome un leve y casi inaudible gemido, lamo sin pudor aquella zona y ella se vuelve a torcer. –Dulce –le digo lamiéndome los labios antes de lanzarme feroz a aquel lugar.

-¡Ha! –se incorpora y entierra los dedos en mi cabello acercándome más a ella, sabía que aquel punto dentro de ella hacia magia. -¡TOSHIRO! –Grita para después tirarse en la cama y estrujar las sabanas cuando vuelvo a tocar con la lengua aquel punto, estoy seguro que todos en la mansión escucharon eso, mi ego se eleva al saber que ella lo disfruta.

En tan solo un par de lamidas más ella se corre dejándome beber todos sus jugos, realmente me embriaga eso, subo hasta sus labios y la hago probarse a mí misma, introduzco mi lengua en su coba y una batalla comienza, ella gira su cuerpo hasta que esta sobre mí la siento bajar hasta mi cuello y entonces la detengo -¿Qué haces? –pregunto reincorporándome y ella se sienta sobre mí.

-¿Qué más crees? –pregunta como si fuese lo más obvio *aunque así lo es*.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras –le digo y estoy dispuesto a cambiar de posición cuando siento sus pequeñas manos y me empuja para acostarme en la cama.

-¿Y eso qué? –pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido y después sonríe. –Solo calla la boca y disfruta –dice antes de bajar.

-No creo sentirme cómodo con esto –le rebelo mientras ella desciende con besos por mi abdomen.

-¿Por qué no? –dice sin dejar su labor con mi vientre.

Suspiro al sentir su húmeda lengua delinear mis músculos -Me siento… no es mi zona de confort no tener el control –digo antes de que ella comience a acariciar el bulto en mis pantalones y yo no puedo evitar gemir.

Ella comienza a desatar mi cinturón y bajar la cremallera. –Eso explica porque nunca lo has pedido. –dice y baja mi pantalón junto a mi bóxer. Dejo de sentir movimiento así que me reincorporo solo para ver a una sorprendida Karin. -¡¿Cómo mierdas cabe eso dentro de mí?! –exclama y yo sonrió arrogante.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? –le pregunto refiriéndome obviamente al oral.

-Claro –Me mira sonriente y no sé porque pero siento un leve pinchazo de furia de solo imaginar a Karin con otro. –Eh leído un par de libros y creo que puedo hacerlo –ese comentario me cala levemente. Sin previo aviso siento su manita sobre esa zona y no puedo evitar gemir y apretar las sabanas ante el contacto, desplaza sus delgados dedos por toda mi longitud lentamente matándome en el proceso, siento como ese simple acto me la pone más dura y antes de que siquiera pueda hacer algo ella envuelve la mano y comienza a deslizarla.

-C-Carajo –me desplomo, cierro los ojos y comienzo a intentar contener los gemidos.

-Aun no empiezo –dice ella intento reincorporarme pero antes de que lo pueda hacer ella comienza a lamer logrando que vuelva a desplomarme. –Sabes bien –dice y entonces engulle todo mi miembro.

Logro reincorporarme y la imagen frente a mi resulta ser de los mas erótica, ella abre los ojos y me mira directamente a los ojos y un ronco gemido sale de mi boca. –Joder –dio dificultosamente y entonces la tomo del cabello guiando sus movimientos a algo más rápido y de mi agrado.

¡Por los mil demonios! Nunca creí que esto fuera sensacional, simplemente pensé que era algo sobre valorado pero joder que es bueno, siento un nudo en el estómago y entonces detengo sus movimientos, ella acata la orden y se limpia el contorno de la boca -¿Sucede algo? –pregunta.

No respondo y simplemente la beso con furia antes de acostarla en la cama y acomodarme entre sus piernas dispuesto a comenzar, sin previo me introduzco en ella, ahoga un gemido en el beso, enreda sus piernas en mi cintura y comienzo a martillar con fuerza en su interior.

-Eres tan estrecha –digo ahogadamente y disfruto de ella.

-¡Kya! –dice arqueándose. –Toshiro… mas… -me ruega y no puedo evitar besarla y acatar su orden.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto arrogante.

-Si… más duro –acato una vez más.

Seguimos así un rato más, entre gemidos, jadeos, ruegos y un par de orgasmos de ella yo legue a mi liberación. La siento acurrucarse a un lado mío, algo diferente comparado a nuestros demás encuentros. –Supongo que está cansada –le digo y ella asiente con los ojos cerrados.

La miro un rato, veo sus rasgos relajados y me doy cuenta que jamás había notado lo hermosa que se ve con solo la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación, nunca había notado lo cálidas que podían ser sus manos, y jamás había sentido lo frágil que podía ser su cuerpo. -¿en qué tanto piensas? –pregunta sin abrir los ojos y me asusto ante eso.

-¿Estabas despierta? –pregunto.

-No puedo dormir si me miras todo el tiempo –abre los ojos y mi mira. –Sucede algo –Niego con la cabeza a lo que ella sonríe y termina montándome dejando su torso al desnudo. –No me mientas, tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente pero sé cuándo algo te ocurre, ¿Por qué no me dices? Tal vez pueda ayudar –dice y comienza a recorrer mi pecho con sus dedos.

Suspiro antes de comenzar. –Mis padres quieren que consiga una novia, dicen que si no lo hago perderé la empresa –le digo cerrando mis ojos.

-Wow, eso sí que es fuerte –dice a lo que asiento –y supongo que no quieres. –dice pasando ahora todas sus manos brindándome un masaje.

-Ni siquiera tengo una candidata, ninguna chic que conozca es lo que busco, tosas solo son un poco de sexo y nada más, nada serio –abro los ojos al notar lo que eh dicho –Lo lamente no quise decir… -ella cubre mis labios con su dedo.

-No tienes que discúlpate, después de todo eso es lo que somos, un par de amantes, y para serte honesta me siento bien con ello, me obsesiona, es una forma fácil de satisfacernos a ambos y supongo que no lo quiero de otra manera.

-Es solo el típico sexo duro y casual –le digo y ella asiente.

-Estamos locos uno por el otro pero solo bajo las sabanas… Solo el típico sexo duro y casual –Dice ella, antes de besarme y comenzar a moverse sobre mí.

-Carajo… sigue así… -le digo antes de tomarla de las caderas y que ella continúe más rápido.

-Como ordenes –dice y empezamos con la diversión.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-bueno aquí un poco de lemmon casero, espero les guste y que dejen reviews, por favor dejen reviews eso me anima a escribir más.

2.-agradecere cualquier comentario en especial si son consejos para futuros lemmon, estoy experimentando en eso así que ayuden plisss…

3.-Personajes de tite kubo historia mía sin más me despido cuídense y sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

**CASUAL SEX**

Cabellera azabache, piel blanca y labios rojos, la textura de suavidad bajo mis dedos, el calor a mi lado derecho, suspiro nuevamente y regreso a la realidad. Llevo casi una semana con la misma sensación y dejándome llevar por la textura de aquel cuerpo, ¡joder! Adore el hecho de despertar aquella mañana a lado de esa mujer, y ahora no puedo dejar de despertar con el deseo de ver nuevamente esa imagen erótica.

Miro nuevamente frente a mí y estoy satisfecho ante la imagen que me regresa el espejo, aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo es que el cabron de Yukio me convenció, o bueno creo que después de lo que he dicho ya es más que evidente.

 **~flash back~**

-Vamos no me puedes decir que no quieres –dijo Yukio mientras tomábamos unos tragos.

-No es que no quiera pero… -no estaba seguro de como negarme y es que después de todo lo que paso la semana pasada claro que quería pero…

-Pues entonces vamos, además solo será una puta comida con su hermana y ella, si quieres hacerme un favor este podría ser uno muy bueno –dijo para tomar otro trago.

-¿Y que gano yo? –pregunte con arrogancia.

-No sé, un polvo en el baño con tu chica –dijo riendo entre dientes a lo que bufe.

-Si digo que si dejaras de joder –dije intentando deshacerme de él.

-Puede que sí, puede que no –el rio entre dientes.

-Ok, pero primero contéstame algo –tome otro trago -¿no crees que ya te clavaste mucho con la hermana de Karin? –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo casi escupiendo lo recién ingerido. -¡No, no, no! Solo es una chica a la cual me quiero coger eso es todo –dijo a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros.

 **~fin del flash back~**

Así es como ahora me arreglo para ir con Yuzu, Karin y Yukio al departamento de este último en una cena, carajo solo espero que valga la maldita pena. Miro la hora, 8:23, debo darme prisa para pasar por las Kurosaki y después a donde Yukio. Subo a mi confiable Jaguar F-Type y tras conducir un par de minutos llegue a la dirección que me había mandado Karin, un edifico no muy lujoso pero si de muy buena pinta se encontraba frente a mí, tome mi celular de sobre el tablero y marque ese número que se me de memoria, espero el primer pitido, nada, el segundo, aun nada, y el tercero…

-¿Diga? –una dulce voz me contesto.

-¿Kurosaki Yuzu? –pregunte aunque creo que era muy obvio quien me había contestado.

-¡Oh! Hitsugaya-kun, en un momento bajamos. –dijo antes de que se escuchara como alguien caminaba en tacones al otro lado y después la llamada se cortó.

Suspire con pesadez, lo más seguro es que tendría que esperar horas para que estas mujeres salieran, salí del auto, saque una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de mi saco y lo encendí, el humo se formó en una nube frente a mí, carajo solo espero que esto no salga mal o que…

-¡Mierda! –digo muy sonoro y más de un transeúnte me mira con mala cara pero carajo quien me puede culpar y más al ver a esa chica frente a mí con un vestido corto del frente y largo de atrás color negro sin mangas y un escote en V, el vestido estaba suelto pero aquella tela semi traslucida dejaba mucho de su cuerpo bien formado al descubierto. Note la mirada que muchos le dedicaban y estoy seguro que un gruñido salió de mí.

-Tranquilo, por ahora solo soy tuya. –me susurro al pasar junto a mí.

Me sorprendió ese comentario pero que más daba, mire a su hermana, lucía un vestido color azul eléctrico sin mangas y corto, la falda tenía un gran vuelo y la hacía lucir sumamente tierna, la parte superior no mostraba gran parte de sus atributos pero bueno le sentaba muy bien, aun así no pude despegar mi vista de la pelinegra.

-Karin-chan, supongo que iras al frente con Hitsugaya-kun -dijo mientras yo habría la puerta trasera y ella ingresaba.

-Yo… -la veo titubear pero al final sonríe. –Claro –dice y yo sonrió de medio lado.

El camino al departamento de Yukio es silencioso, de fondo se escucha la canción de Nickleback "sex".

-Solo piensas en eso –dice Karin y yo sonrió.

-Vaya que me conoces –le digo y ella ríe bajo. Miro por el retrovisor, la castaña se muerde el labio mientras mira por la ventana, las manos en su regazo sosteniendo su bolso. - ¿Esta cómoda con esto? –pregunto.

-¿Con el que? –pregunta.

-La cita con Yukio –ella mira a la ventana.

-Creo –dice y entonces en ese momento estaciono el auto y apago el reproductor. Bajo en silencio y abro la puerta para la castaña, ella asiente en agradecimiento, rodeo el auto y ayudo a la de ojos ónix bajar. –Lindo lugar –comenta.

-Son los dos últimos pisos –le digo a Yuzu al ver como mira cada piso.

-Eso imagine. –dice risueña pero de forma inocente.

-¿Su departamento ocupa dos pisos? –pregunta Karin algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué esperabas de un joven empresario? –le digo medio arrogante.

.

.

Llevamos media hora en esta pendejada, aunque para serles sincero me está agradando, ahora se mas cosas de las mellizas, además ver a Karin reír de esa manera nada lujuriosa me es más excitante que nada. –Vuelvo en un momento –dice Karin y se pone de pie.

La veo subir escalera arriba y perderse en el largo pasillo. –Tu hermana es muy linda –dice Yukio y lo miro con malos ojos.

-Lo sé –dice ella algo abatida.

-Pero tú más –La veo sonrojarse levemente y me doy cuenta a donde va todo esto.

-Karin ya tardo en bajar iré a ver si está bien –digo en mi intento de no hacer mal tercio.

Subo las escaleras y antes de llegar al cuarto de baño noto la puerta de la habitación de Yukio abierta, me acerco y entonces veo a Karin mirando cada detalle de la enorme habitación. –Joder que es enorme –dice en un murmullo.

Me muerdo el labio, carajo, me eh estado aguantando tanto y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. –Recorro su estrecha cintura con mi mano y le beso el cuello –No crees que es de mala educación entrar en una habitación en una casa extraña. –le digo seductor.

Suspira, adoro seducirla, y más hoy que se ve tan tentadora, mi mano viaja por sus brazos y lamo su cuello y ella se recarga en mí. –Debemos bajar –dice en un murmullo muy sexy.

-Ellos no nos extrañan –le digo y sé que acaba de fruncir el ceño.

-No pienso dejar a mi hermana con el estúpido de tu amigo. –dice apartándose.

-Vamos, ella no es tan ingenua como aparenta. –le digo antes de pegar mi frente a la de ella, sus brazos rodearme entes de que nuestros se unan, paso mis manos a su cintura y es entonces los verdaderos besos comienzas, la ferocidad vuelve, nuestras lenguas se enredan y los gemidos son más audibles.

-Estamos… en el… departamento de… Yukio –dice y yo me encojo de hombros.

-Eso es más excitante –ella ríe bajo, la levanto y la lanzo a la cama. –Además sirve que se encabrona cuando se entere –digo juguetón.

-Me gustaría fastidiarlo –dice antes de que comience a besarme nuevamente.

Le paso la mano por las piernas, masajeo su redondo trasero ¿ya eh dicho que me encanta esa parte de su anatomía? Pues ahora lo saben. –Móntame –le digo más que listo para la acción.

-Directo al grano –dice ella, cambiamos posiciones y ni tarde ni perezosa ella me abre la bragueta y se desase de mi pantalón y de mi bóxer, sus pantis vuelan y antes de que nos demos cuenta estamos teniendo sexo en la cama de Yukio.

-Joder… - le digo mientras muevo sus caderas.

-Toshi… ro… -dice ella y se mueve más lento.

-No me tortures –le ruego entre dientes. –Ve más rápido –ella sonríe antes de mover las caderas en círculos. –Carajo… Karin… no voy a aguantar –le digo y ella sonríe, me incorporo y me lanzo furioso a sus labios, la llevo conmigo y con mis manos la aferro a mí, mis manos se deslizan hasta el cierre del vestido pero ella me detiene.

-No, esto es rápido –dice y yo asiento, ¡mierda! ¿Desde cuándo una mujer podía controlarme? No lo sé pero me está gustando aunque me siento un poco raro con ella tomando las riendas, no lo aguanto más y cambio nuestra posición tomándola como salvaje, la cama se estremece y rechina ante nuestros movimientos. –Joder, ¡más! –grita contra mi oído.

Paso su pierna por mi hombro y ella gime más fuerte estoy a punto y ella llega con un gran gemido, no tarda mucho para que yo la siga y caiga sobre ella. –Que bien se sintió –le confieso incorporándome, ella hace lo mismo, nos arreglamos la ropa lo mejor que podemos.

-Oye no encuentro mis… -dice buscando.

-Bragas –completo y ella asiente. –No las eh visto –le digo mientras meto la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

-¡Mierda ¿y ahora que hare?! –pregunta,

-Pues andar sin nada no parece mala idea –le digo burlón.

-Púdrete –dice pero creo que no le queda de otra.

Bajamos hasta encontrarnos con Yukio y Yuzu, ambos platican y el rubio no tarda en mandarme una mirada cómplice, treinta minutos después la cena termina y yo me ofrezco a llevarlas a casa, en cuanto subimos Yuzu se queda dormida, no desaprovecho esto para acariciar a Karin a mi antojo y ella solo reí por lo bajo. –Ya llegamos –dice ella.

-Lo disfrute mucho –le digo –Aunque se supone que no deberíamos salir en citas –

-Pues tu amigo no me agrada –dice ella.

-No tienen que gustarte mis amigos –le digo.

-Pues entonces tú no te debes interponer cuando haga planes –dice ella molesta.

-Agh –me quejo, me estaciono y entonces Yuzu se remueve.

–Yuzu llegamos –dice ella y su melliza asiente para salir somnolienta.

-¿Sabes? Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto –dice ella.

-Entonces después nos vemos –digo

Ella sale antes de decir. –No me entiendes, me estoy aburriendo del "sabor" –dice entre comillas.

Me quedo petrificado al oírla decir eso ¡¿Cómo es eso de que se está aburriendo del sabor?! Carajo debo de idear algo para que ella no se valla.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Que les parece este capítulo, sé que casi parecen rellenos pero créanme que no lo son, esto nos llevara a más cosas, por cierto ya decidí cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, 10, ese es un gran número, y les aseguro que el final les gustara.

2.- Agradeco a Uzumaki Manaka-chan, gracias hermanita y no te preocupes no me desanimare para continuar con esta y las demás historias; LyS Cosmo, que bueno que te encanto esta historia y aquí tienes este capítulo hecho con amor; karito, pues no sé cómo decirlo pero poco a poco quedara claro sus sentimientos; Lalaya P.E.I.N, gracias por seguir la historia tanto y creme que no la tendrá fácil por lo que dijo ya ves Karin se lo dejo muy en claro y Yukuio y Yuzu, habrá algo entre ellos más adelante; Amo karin aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes; MikeRyder16, este lemmon no estuvo tan intenso pero les aseguro que los demás estarán mejor; neeniithaam, que bueno que estés leyendo muchas de mis historias, te lo agradezco y aquí tienes este capítulo, comenta más te lo agradeceré.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido cuídense y sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**CASUAL SEX**

 _ **¨Aburrida del sabor¨**_ cómo se atrevía a decir aquella cosa, estaba hablando de mi, el mejor amante que cualquier chica pudiese pedir, una bestia en asuntos maritales, y ella se atrevió a decir que estaba aburrida… aquello merecía un castigo, si, ella merecía se castigada por su insolencia, pero... ¿Cómo?

-Oye… ¡Hitsugaya! –el grito de mi amigo me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento... ¿Qué decías? –pregunte a mi amigo mientras seguía tecleando en mi pc, tenía que terminar esos informes y enviarlos a más tardar el fin de semana y ya estaba a viernes, valla que estaba atrasado.

-Estas algo distraído ¿no crees? Supongo que lo que dijo esa chica debió ser muy malo, has estado distraído estos últimos días, además no puedes avanzar en ese informe –dijo señalando al frente.

-Lamento mucho que tengas que verme así -dije con sarcasmo- pero te recuerdo que a diferencia de ti YO SI HAGO MI TRABAJO –dije enfatizando eso último.

-Yo también, pero no ando pensando boberías aunque sabes, ayer hable con Yuzu –no sé si fue mi imaginación pero juro que note anhelo en sus palabras... Si tal vez fue imaginación mía -y me conto de lo tuyo con su hermana… ya sabes lo que te dijo, y me quede pensando ¿Qué podría hacer por mi amado amigo para que su ¨romance¨ no termine así? –le mire con cara de pocos amigos y el con picardía. –vamos no me mires así, te tengo un par de consejitos que luego me agradecerás. –

-No quiero escucharte –dije y seguí escribiendo informes.

-Escucha y después decides si quieres o no además si funciona estarás menos estresado y terminaras eso pronto–suspire con pesar pero bueno nada podía salir mal o sí. –Además es lo menos que puedes hacer después de revolcarte con ella en MI cama –dijo molesto y no pude evitar sonreír.

.

.

Ahí estaba yo, esperando fuera del edificio donde vivía Karin dentro del auto de Yukio, lo que menos quería era alertarla desde un principio, ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? 49 minutos, 50, corrijo, cuanto más tardaria, y al fin la vi salir, llevaba el celular en mano y estaba muy concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera viendo ahí, sonreí, mire a todos lados antes de salir, por suerte nadie pasaba por la calle, bueno aunque eran pasadas las 9 de la noche asi que era normal.

La seguí a paso cauteloso, antes de sacar el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en la bolsa de mi sudadera y le cubrí los ojos -¡¿Qué mier…?! –

-No hagas ruido ¿o quieres arruinar la sorpresa? –dije para después guiarla al auto. –y no te quites eso o tendré que atarte las manos, y vengo preparado para eso -

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto ignorando mi comentario a pesar de que vi cómo se estremeció por lo que dije.

-No te diré –la subí en el asiento del copiloto y después rodear el auto para subir al del conductor. –la verdad pensé en lo que dijiste y… yo también me aburrí de eso así que... intentemos algo nuevo ¿te parece? –dije sonriendo y arrancando el auto.

-¿y tú idea de algo nuevo es jugar al secuestrador violador? –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No… aunque suena interesante, algún día lo intentare –dije divertido.

-¿Entonces cuál es la idea? –dijo nuevamente antes de pasar las manos por el asiento de cuero.

-Pues... -Aguarde unos minutos de silencio -No sé...¿Oye sabes lo que es el BDSM? - Pregunte.

-¡¿Eso es lo que vamos a hacer?! -pregunto escandalizada.

No pude evitar reir ante su expresion. -No... Por ahora no -dije ella giro la cabeza como si mirara por la ventana aunque su vista aun estaba fuera de uso- Y no intentes nada no pienso decirlo -dije y ella hizo un adorable puchero... Jamas habia puesto tanto detalle en cosas como esa... Ella es realmente hermosa.

Mire a un costado y comence a notar la falta de construcciones asi que sonrei, gire en una curva, sali del camino de asfalto internandome en lo que a primera vista era un bosque, cuado llegamos a la parte donde los arboles eran tantos que solo se podia cruzar a pie apague el motor del auto y lo estacione donde siempre. -¿O-Ocurre algo? -Cuestiono entre nerviosa y temerosa. -¿Ya llegamos? -Dijo haciendo ademan para quitarse el pañuelo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo es sorpresa -dije y ella bufo en respuesta, rei un poco para despues buscar una linterna y salir del auto, rapidamente me diriji al asiento del copiloto y abri la puerta. -Y no, aun no llegamos -tome su delicada mano... ¡Mi dios ¿desde cuando eran tan suabes esas manos?! Realmente hoy me dedicaria a memorizar cada centimetro de su sexy piel y claramente dejar marcas donde se pudiera. -Vamos -y asi prendi la linterna para comenzae una larga caminata.

-¿A donde vamos? -Pregunto nuevamente.

-No te dire -dije divertido.

-¿Esos que escucho son pajaros? -Pregunto extrañada, al parecer al sentir la luz de la linterna despertaron.

-Es conocido como el pajaro japones -dije mirando las aves pero sin dejar de lado a Karin.

-¿Estamos en un bosque? -Mas que pregunta fue afirmacion.

-Que observadora -le felicite como a quien lo hace con un niño pequeño. -Pero eso no te ayudara a saber donde estamos... Te recuerdo que hay dos bosques a las afueras de Karakura asi que podria ser el que se encuentra al sur o... Bien el de las afueras del este... -La note tensarce al mencionar eso. -¿Susede algo? -pregunte con fingida curiosidad y ella solo nego. -¡Llegamos! -anuncie despues de cinco minutos de silencio para nada incomodo. Llegamos al frente de una cabaña en venta, tenia una fachada mi rustica iluminada por cuatro grandes farolas, dos a cada lado, era lo tipico de una casa de verano, ademas no muy lejos de esta habia un lago muy hermoso y cerca de este una zona para disfrutar de una parrillada o al menos eso es lo me habia dicho el dueño de la propiedad.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme esto de los ojos? -Pregunto.

-Espera solo un poco mas -abri la puerta y la ayude a entrar, cerre tras de mi y entonces prendi la luz, dirigi las manos a su nuca y dehice el nudo, su cuerpo se tenzo de inmediato al pasear su vista por toda la casa, la decoracion era igual que la fachada dandote asi un sentimiento hogareño y calido.

-T-Toshiro... -Dijo por lo bajo. -¿Como supiste...?

Solte mi frio aliento -¿Te gusta? -Ella se estremecio antes de pasar duro saliva. -Un pajarito le conto al infeliz de mi amigo que cuando eras niña tus padres traian a tus hermanos y a ti a esta cabaña para pasar el verano -dije caminando hacia la segunda planta. -Si no mal recuerdo tu habitacion estaba en la segunda planta -subi las escaleras de caracol y al llegar y encender las palabras, frente a mi habian cuatro habitaciones.

-La de la izquiera era de mis padres, las de la derecha eran para mis hermanos y para mi, la del fondo es el baño -dijo a mis espaldas, me gire y encontre una mirada con un brillo entre nostalgico y feliz.

-Te trae buenos recuerdos ¿no? -ella asintio.

-Fue antes de que mi madre muriera y despues de ello papá nos siguio trayendo y la noche antes de irnos cenabamos cerca del lago mientras papá nos contaba anecdotas de sus tiempos de novios con mamá. -No se porque pero de repente se me habian ido las ganas de hacer gemir a Karin... Simplemente ya no me era "correcto" hacerlo en este lugar.

-Oye espero no te importe que duerma en la habitacion de tu hermano... -Dije antes de caminar en esa direccion.

-Duerme en esa -dijo señalando la que estaba a un lado mientras bajaba la vista y se sobaba el brazo nerviosa. -Ahi dormiamos Yuzu y yo asi que Tiene una cama mas grande... Estaras mas comodo -asenti para cambiar mi rumbo.

Ensendi la luz y me encontre con una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y docel del mismo color, a los pies de esta habia un baul de madera y sobre este algunas sabanas de felpa.

Abri el armario y encontre la ropa que habia traido, en una parte habia ropa mia y en otra de Karin... Se veia tan bien juntas... Negue freneticamente a mis pensamientos... ¡No! Basta de sentimientos, esto solo era para no perder a Karin, _¿y porque temes perderla?_ Me pregunto mi subconciente _puedes encontrar algo similar e incluso mejor..._ No, eso no era cierto, Karin era... Era alguien... Alguien diferente, ella era simplemente... _La mujer que buscas..._ Abri los ojos como platos ante esas palabras. Negue como si con ello pudiese borrar de mi memoria y de todos mis pensamientos esa frase.

Sali de la habitacion y entre al baño, me saque la ropa rapidamente y me meti bajo el agua, el cabello se mojo, y mi cuerpo se destenso, pase las manos por el cabello y me coloque algo de shampoo. Estaba en el proceso de quitarme el jabon del cabello cuando senti unas manos acariciar mi torso, sus pechos tenian una textura diferente... Como cuando estamos totalmente desnudos, yo sobre ella, lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, marcandolo como mio, su orgasmo casi inminente... pero no, se que es el frio del agua.

-Gracias... -Suspiro contra mi espalda. -Yo... Quiero agradecerte por todo y... -

-Y piensas que un buen polvo es una opcion -dije divertido mientras tiraba de su brazo -acepto la propuesta- dije contra sus labios.

Paso los brazos por mi pecho -tengo en mente algo mejor. -dijo dirigiendo su mano al sur, mis abdominales se contrajeron ante el toque, baje la cabeza hasta acomodarla en su cuello y no pude evitar morderle al sentir su manita mastubarme... - ¡Mierda! -miscui antes de pegarla mas a mi y comence a deborar sus labios.

-¿Te gusta? -Pregunto inocente contra mis labios.

-J-Joder... Sigue-le ordene mientras le pegaba mas a mi... -Karin -gemi mientras sus besos himedos llenaban mi cuello, se separo ligeramente y su lengua delineo mis claviculas pasandose despues por mi pecho -no sigas... -Suspire, dios se sentia bien.

-Pero aun falta lo mejor -dijo para despues incarse en el suelo, ¡con una mierda! Verla totalmente desnuda a punto de hacerme maravillas ahi abajo eso si que era un deleite, si de por si mi ereccion ya era gloriosa ahora estaba en todo su esplendor, ella sonrio al verme asi y despues se relamio los labios. -Te agradecere de la mejor forma -senti su calido aliento, gemi entrecortadamente y cerre los ojos al sentirla pasar la lengua en la punta.

-Karin... -Gemi antes de inalar fuertemente y prepararme mentalmente para lo que viniera. -¡Joder! -Exclame con voz ronca, su risita soplo un vientesillo que me gusto demasiado, saco su traviesa lengua y la paso por toda la punta... La mire por un instante, la vista mas erotica degustando mis pupilas, ella sonrio y no tardo en pasear sus delicadas manos por mi longitud con pequeños toques. -Hazlo... - Mi voz demostro lo impaciente que estaba. Sonrio picara y me giño el ojo antes de engullirla hasta donde su pequeña boca pudo, solte un gruñido y ella rio provocando que su humeda boca vibrara y me robara un gemido. Tomo un ritmo lento y torturoso en un primcipio... -Ahhh... Karin... - Y sin poderlo evitar tome la mata de cabellos negros y mojados y comence a dirigir sus movimientos ¡A la mierda si me veia muy desesperado! Iba a follarle la boca hasta que no pudiera hacer uso de ella en un buen tiempo.

Sentí el hormigueo previo a la liberacion, y entonces la detuve se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano y antes de que dijera nada la pegue a mi para despues lanzarme feroz a sus labios, no tarde en introducir mi lengua y jugeteara con la suya, se enredaban y saboreaban entre si, claro sin dejar de saborear la cavidad ajena, baje las manos que habian permanecido en su estrecha cintura y las coloque en su tracero.

-To... Shiro... -Gimio contra mi bocal sentir mi ereccion contra su vientre, aprete para despues pasar a sus cremozas piernas y ayudarla a rodear mi cintura con una. -Ahh.. -Suspiro al sentir mi otra mano en uno de sus pechos, me traslade a su cuello segui masajeando su pecho izquierdo y la pierna que rodeaba mi cintura con parcimonia pero exitandola. Baje la mano para ayudarla a enredar las dos piernas en mi cintura de un solo movimiento nuestros sexos estaban en constante friccion pero sin llegar a unirse. -Te... Necesito -gimio, la empotre contra la pared mientras volvia mi atencion a sus hinchados labios, sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y espalda.

Lamí su cuello para despues pasear mis manos por sus pechos y poner total atencion a sus monticulos rosas y escuchar unos cuantos gemidos, me dirigi a su oido y susurre con la voz tan ronca que ni yo mismo la reconocí. -Te voy a joder tanto que no te pararas mañana... -Me araño la espalda tan fuerte que gemi con una mezcla de dolor y placer, ataque sus labios y de una estocada me interne en esa parte tan estrecha de ella los dos gemimos y sin esperar mas comence un vaiven duro y fuerte.

-¡AH! -Grito Karin enterrando las uñas en mis brazos y el agarre de sus piernas se hizo mas fuerte ¡y joder, si antes tenia un acceso perfecto a ella ahora realmente entraba hasta el fondo! -Ahhh...- se arqueo y no pude evitar lanzarme a lamer y morder su cuello. -Toshiro... -Mi nombre fue pronunciado de la forma mas sensual conocida. -Mas... Rapido -pidio mientras me daba un humedo beso, y sin separarme de ella cumpli la peticion -A-Asi.. -Escuche contra mi oido a lo que sonrei.

-Esto no es suficiente para mi Karin... -Le robe oyro beso pero este fue apenas un roce comparado con los anteriores. -Pero por ahora lo mantendre... Sunque ya despues te lo cobrare -dije divertido.

-Ok... Hare lo que quieras pero... Ahh... -Sonrei al ver su reaccion tras sentir como no mano se dedicaba a pelliscar su punto de placer. -No...aguanto... Mas... -Con dificultad menciono.

-Yo tampoco... -Reconoci -pero no me detendre hasta hacerte tocar el cielo primero -ella comenzo a respirar con mas dificultad... Y entonces simplemente senti como sus paredes me estrujaban en un intento de sacar todo de mi y lo lograron, senti el puto placer que en este ultimo año solo ella era capaz de hacerme sentir, bese sus labios de manera delicada pero con pasion antes de que la ultima gota de mi escencia la llenara.

-Toshiro... -Suspiro para despues poco a poco ir deshaciendo el hagarre de sus piernas mientras yo le ayudaba sosteniendo su peso con el agarre en su cintura.

-Supongo que ya te eh agradecido suficiente -se aparto totalmente de mi y saliendo de la ducha, cierro la llave antes de tirar del brazo de ella y pegarla a la pared colocandome a sus espaldas.

-No... -Mi voz volvio a estar ronca -aun no estoy satisfecho... -Pegue mi cuerpo a ella haciendola sentir mi miembro ampezando a reaccionar. -y no te dejare hasta saciarme de ti -dije antes de besar su cuello.

-T-Toshiro. -Suspiro llenandome de deseo una vez mas.

.

.

Sentí la luz del sol lastimar mis ojos me romovi un poco peeo aun asi eso no quitaba la molestia. -Agh... -Me queje mientras me ponia una almohada sobre el rostro.

-No piensas levantarte -escuche esa voz y entonces recorde lo sucedido la noche anterior aparte la almohada de mi rostro solo para ver a Karin recargada en el marco de la puerta con tan solo una mi playera de ayer ensima.

-Si tu plan es exitarme ya lo estas logrando -dije lasivo.

-En absoluto... -nego -solo venia a decirte que el desayino esta listo, te vere en el lago... No tardes ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Negue antes de levantarme y colocarme mis boxers, los jeans, los calcetines y por ultimo los tenis, busque mi sudadera pero no la encontre. Salí sin ella para encontrarmela con mi playera y la sudadera ensima, sus blanquesina piernas estaban al descubierto, estaba descalza y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta mal hecha.

-Podria acostumbrarme a estas mañanas -dije tomando asiento.

Ella nego sin separar la vista del lago. -No es algo bueno -se giro a mi. -Te agradezco todo pero... -suspiro -solo somos amantes asi que... Seria preferible evitar inmiscuirnos en la vida del otro... -Dijo tranquila y extrañamiente eso me calo muy, muy en el fondo.

-Te llevo a casa -dije ignorando el dolor en el pecho... _¿Dolor?_

Se levanto dejando su taza a medio beber. -No... Dejame en el parque... Tengo cosas por hacer -dijo con voz seca. -Ire a cambiarme, partimos en diez minutos -y sin mas se fue.

.

.

-Aqui esta bien -acentí.

-Nos vemos despues... -dije mordiendome el labio.

-Claro... Pero llama para la siguiente -salio del auto y no tarde en arrancar.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos asi que decidi estacionarme, de seguir conduciendo habria sufrido un accidente, inale y exale un par de veces... -¿Qué me esta pasando? -La confucion llenaba mis pensamientos ¡¿qué cojones me pasaba?! Recupere la compostura y segui con mi camino, ahora estaba mas estresado... Al menos ahora Yukio tendria que hacer mi trabajo por perder la apuesta. Segui mi camino hasta llegar a casa, abrí la puerta encontrandome así con el lujoso departamento, deje la maleta en el suelo mientras me disponia a tirarme en el sofa hasta que...

-¿Shiro -kun? -Esa voz me helo la sangre- ¡kya! ¡Shiro-kun eres tu! -chillo antes de lanzarse a mi.

-M-Momo... ¿Qué haces aquí? -

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia que ya se puso intenso, lamento la ortografia pero hice la mayoria en mi celular asi que no pude revisar el texto y poner hacentos y eso... En cuanto tenga tiempo lo hare lo prometo. Ahora dudas del capitulo ¿Toshiro enamorado? ¿Qué le susede a Karin? ¿Momo sera aliada o villana? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

2.- Agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews como: _Kiwi-NyAry_ , aqui esta la actualizacion, que bueno que no me secuestraste jeje lamento la espera pero aqui esta la continuacion. _Cristina363._ Aqui te traigo este capitulo hecho con mucho amor, espero comentes nuevamente. _Uzumaki Manaka-chan._ ¡TU! Aun me debes un review hermana del demonio... Es broma la verdad se que yo tambien eh tardado mucho asi que te premio con este capitulo espero y dejes review. _MikeRyder16._ Se que el capitulo anterior estuvo muy corto y cro que este tambien... No se como calificarlo, karin cada vez se pone mas fiera, espero y la escena hot te haya gustado mas y el drama comienza, y pir cierto ¿a que libro te recordo lo de las bragas? _neeniithaam,_ claro que karin se hace del rogar, no puede actuar como una chica facil, espero te guste. _Lalaya P.E.I.N,_ claro que sufrio. Y aun le falta muajajajjajajjjaja... Ok no, pero algo les prometo el va a sufrir por nuestra pelinegra tarde o temprano.

3.- Personajes de tite kubo -si, apesar de que hizo con ellos lo que se le dio su maldita gana y nos hizo un final horrible- historia mia, beno sin mas me despido, cuidense, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Casual sex**

-Shiro-chan… -se escuchan los golpes en la puerta. -El desayuno está listo. -Me dice antes de retirarse.

-Maldición -dijo mientras cubro mi rostro con la almohada ¿Saben que es lo malo de vivir con alguien más y que ese alguien más sea una chica que te conoce desde la infancia? Pues sencillo, debo evitar a toda costa que sepa de mi muy desarrollada vida sexual, y más de las mil y un cosas que he hecho con mi pelinegra.

Refunfuñe un poco antes de levantarme de la cama e ir a tomar una ducha rapida, sali y me coloque la ropa más cómoda que encontré, uno jeans negros y una playera sin mangas negra, bueno no era tan cómodo como andar en bermudas y sin camisa pero no hay mucho de qué quejarse. Salí de la habitación en dirección a la cocina donde encontré a Momo con un vestido blanco y el cabello sujeto en una coleta, bonita pero jamas lograra convertirse en mi imagen matutina preferida, ese mérito lo tiene mi Kurosaki favorita, de solo recordar la imagen de ayer estoy seguro que mi masculinidad está por despertar, mala idea con una chica en mi departamento.

-¿Qué lees? -Pregunte mientras tomaba asiento, un libro entre sus manos y su ceño fruncido eran la imagen misma de la concentración

-Shiro… -odiaba ese apodo… pero bueno por hoy se lo dejaría pasar, su vista se fijó en mí -¿Porque tienes este libro? -Pregunto inocente mientras me mostraba el libro que para mi sorpresa no sabía en donde lo había hallado.

Mi mandíbula cayó y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, por si se preguntan la razón de mi expresión pues fácil, en la portada del libro destaca la palabra Kamasutra en letras rojas. Tragué duro y desvié la mirada -Yo… -estaba por contestar cuando ella volvió a abrir el libro en una pagina en especifico.

-¿Esto siquiera será fácil? -La pregunta parecía más dirigida para sí misma que para mi. -Quiero decir, no veo modo en el mundo a que alguien pueda llevar a cabo todo este libro? -Dijo. Una pequeña risa no pudo evitar salir de mi boca -¿He dicho algo gracioso? -Pregunto.

-Lo lamento pero… hace tanto que no te veia que olvide lo inocente que eras -dije sincero, la verdad pensé que tras pasar los años ella había cambiado y por lo tanto no sabía cómo tomaría el que yo tuviera una vida tan sexual,pero ahora recordaba a la chica de mi infancia, esa en la que podía confiar. -Y en cuanto a tus otras preguntas, si, si es posible hacer cada una de esas posiciones, lo se porque lo he hecho con mi novia -dije y ella sonrio picara.

-Así que una novia ¿porque no le habías dicho nada de eso a tu futura prometida? -con la ceja arqueada y esa sonrisa ladeada cuestiono, entonces y sólo entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-B-Bueno… no tanto como mi novia pero… -dije pensando las cosas… que era Karin de mi, ¿amiga? No lo creo, ¿novia? Mucho menos, ¿amante? Si, porque aunque me doliera nosotros solo éramos amantes.

-¿Que? -Cuestiono llevando una tostada a la boca. Suspire a lo que ella me extendió la mano -Puedes confiar en mí, ¿recuerdas? -Dijo al extender el meñique en mi dirección.

Suspiró cansinamente antes de entrelazar mi meñique con el de ella como cuando éramos niños. -Ella y yo solo somos amantes -confesé. -pero últimamente… siento otro tipo de sensaciones al estar con ella, ya no solo es el típico sexo duro y casual que había entre nosotros, ahora hay más, o al menos en mi caso ya hay más.-

-¿A qué te refieres con más? -Cuestiono.

-Me he vuelto un adicto a sus labios, a sus caricias, a su voz cargada de deseo, a los gemidos que suelta cuando estamos tan metidos en lo nuestro, en la manera en que pronuncia mi nombre al momento de tocar ese punto sensible en ella… ¿crees que solo sea posesividad? -Le pregunto y ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Tienes interés en ella más allá de un asunto marital? -Pregunto seria.

-He querido averiguar más de su vida privada ¿eso cuenta? -no se porque estoy siendo sincero.

-Mmm… tal vez, ¿Te gusta algo de ella que no tenga nada que ver con su físico?-

-Su forma tan… Sarcástica de ser, tan confiada tan… ella -digo sonriendo.

-¿Algo que últimamente sientas solo por ella? -Dice metiendo un poco de tostada en su boca.

-Me excito solo con ella, me pierdo en mis pensamientos solo con que la imagen de su rostro golpe mi mente, siento remordimiento y un dolor horrible al ver un comportamiento anormal en ella… ¿y ya mencione que literalmente solo se me para con ella? -

Momo suelta una carcajada -Hombre tenias que ser -toma mi mano con fuerza -y tengo tu diagnostico, tú mi querido Hitsugaya Toshiro estas enamorado de… ¿como se llama la chica? -

-Kurosaki Karin -dije embelesado con el simple nombre.

-Muy bien, ya hice mi trabajo aquí -dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Perdón? -Cuestione.

-Tus padres estaban preocupados porque nunca has tenido una novia formal, mi trabajo era que Hitsugaya Toshiro tuviera una novia, poco importaba si era yo o alguien más, pero me alegro de que haya aparecido esa chica, hubiera sido muy malo tener que terminar con mi novio -dijo sonriente.

-¿Novio? -Cuestione poniéndome de pie.

-Larga historia -dice muy sonrojada.

-Hay tiempo para contarme -mencionó tomándola de la mano. -Quédate un par de días -

-Supongo que no puedo negarme -dice sonriendo, está a punto de agregar algo cuando el timbre del celular interrumpe, ella saca el móvil. -Es mi novio -dice amable, presiona la pantalla. -¿Diga? -Y sin más se aleja. Me tiro en el sofá mientras pienso en lo que recién me ha dicho Hinamori ¿podre estar enamorado de Karin?

-Voy a salir -dice con un bolso en la mano.

-Cuídate -me lanzo al sofá y enciendo la tele.

-¿Te quedaras viendo television? -Pregunta acercándose.

-No creo que haya algo mejor que hacer -y sin que pueda evitarlo Momo se acerca a mi para jalarme de la mano.

-Tienes que salir de este departamento - dice divertida.

-Ok, solo déjame tomar una chaqueta y unos tenis -digo y ella me suelta, diez minutos después nos encontramos en la acera, el sol hace de este un dia perfecto.

-¿Porque no vas al parque? -dice y yo la miro sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Iré al supermercado, voy a comprar un par de cosas -digo antes de empezar mi andar al lugar indicado. Entro y tomo un par de alimentos, en específico frituras y una botella de vodka. -Una cajetilla de cigarrillos -le digo a la cajera cuando comienza a pasar mis artículos en la banda.

-Te estropearas los pulmones con ese vicio -me giro para hallar a Karin con un helado en manos y unas sodas, vestía un esqueleto azul y unos jeans grises.

-No le veo el problema -digo sonriendo y tomando mis compras.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? -pregunta tomando sus compras.

-Nada -salimos del local.

-Ven a mi departamento, estoy sola ya que Yuzu salió con el imbécil de tu amigo, no estaria de mas ver una pelicula o algo -dijo guiñandome el ojo.

-Si me quieres en tu cama solo dilo preciosa. -dije a lo que ella sonrió.

Caminamos durante quince minutos, jamás nos habíamos detenido a hablar por tanto tiempo, era algo simplemente fascinante escuchar su voz sin ninguna gota de sensualidad ni de lujuria, nada era más que entretenido escuchar las palabras que salían de sus exquisitos labios.

-Llegamos -se sacó las zapatillas deportivas y yo imite la acción, fue a la cocina y sacó un par de tazones. -Coloca las frituras aquí. -Dijo colocándolos en la mesa, realice la acción sin chistar, ella prendió el televisor y una película comenzó a reproducirse.

.

.

-Shiro… agh -dijo entre gemidos, ¿como habíamos acabado así? Sencillo, la pasión entre ambos es inevitable. Ahora estábamos en el sofá besándonos, ella en arcadas sobre mis piernas.

-Muevete mas -le digo antes de que nuestras lenguas se sumerjan en la cavidad ajena. La fricción de nuestros cuerpos es embriagante y sumada al sabor es simplemente una droga.

Levanto mi pelvis y mi erección se fricciona con su área -Hmm… -gime y mis labios descienden por su cuello, los besos son apenas roses, me dedico a recorrer su garganta para regresar a su rostro y besar embelesado cada centímetro. -Toshiro -su boca demanda la mía, mis manos se filtran bajo su blusa y ella acariciaba mi pecho. -Vamos a mi habitación -dice alejándose. -Yuzu llegará en cualquier momento y seria incomodo -

-Si está con Yukio dudo que regrese pronto -dije sonriendo lascivamente.-Sabes que odio estar abajo, me hace sentir emasculado. -Ella sonrió.

-Tienes a una chica super sexy para complacer todas tus fantasías y ¿aun asi te sientes emasculado? -Pregunto divertida.

-Mmm… sí -dije antes de devorar su boca. -Sabes que adoro tener el control -bese con sutileza sus rosados labios (o bueno ahora rojizos por los besos) -te daré tan duro que no caminaras por semanas -me dirigí de inmediato a besar su níveo cuello.

-Toshiro… -

-¡Estamos en casa! -mis movimientos se detuvieron al igual que los gemidos de Karin.

-Wow… esto no era algo que me esperaba para el dia de hoy -dijo Yukio con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Y-Yuzu! -Karin se apartó de mí para ponerse de pie. -Y-Yo puedo explicar esto -dice moviendo las manos frenética.

-Estabas por coger con mi amigo, no creo que haya mucho que explicar -dice Yukio sin interes.

-Deja de meterte donde no te llaman -amenaza Karin.

-¿Que forma es esa de recibir a un invitado Karin-san? -Ataca Yukio.

-Les daremos algo de… privacidad -dice al fin Kurosaki Yuzu antes de tirar de la mano de Yukio.

-¿Podemos continuar? -Pregunto.

-Estas loco, mi hermana y tu amigo estan en la habitación de ella, eso no es bueno así que no creo que podamos continuar -dice ella arreglándose la ropa.

Bufo audiblemente y ella me mira. -Ok, entonces pasare a tu baño -digo poniéndome de pie y sintiendo la dolorosa erección.

-La puerta al fondo del pasillo -dice acomodando su cabello -¿Para que? -Cuestiona después mirándome.

-¿Para que crees?-digo y ella arquea la ceja incrédula -voy a aliviar mi dolorosa entrepierna en tu baño -digo avanzando en dirección al baño.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! -Dice antes de tirar de mi mano y llevarme directo a su habitación.

-Hey pensé que no querias tener sexo -digo y ella niega.

-Pero tampoco quiero que ensucies MI baño con tu.. Me niego a dejar que lo hagas en ese baño -dice con las mejillas rojas y cerrando tras nosotros la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Y cual es el plan mi querida Karin? -Digo divertido.

-Hazlo aqui… despues cambias las sábanas -dice apenada

-Hmm… Ok -dije desabrochando mi jeans, ella se muerde el labio al verme sacar mi virilidad, me siento al borde inferior de su cama y la veo mirar ansiosa mi entrepierna, pase mi mano por la punta y ella emite un ligero y casi inaudible gemido. -Hace años que no hago esto -digo acariciando mi miembro suavemente. Karin lame sus labios y mi sonrisa se agranda, los movimientos descienden con rapidez, la respiración se me agita y las mejillas de ella se encienden, mis caderas comienzan a moverse al compás de mi mano, ella comienza a gemir y nuestras miradas se encuentran. -¿Te exista? -Mas que pregunta fue una afirmación y el temblor en su cuerpo me lo confirmaba, continuo con mi labor, mis movimientos son hipnotizantes para la lujuria que alberga su cuerpo, estoy a punto de venirme cuando ella se lanza a mi y en un arrebato de besos se coloca sobre mi.

Nuestros labios se funden en un beso más que apasionado la manos de ella se colocan sobre mi pecho y sus caderas se empiezan a balancear para crear fricción entre nuestras intimidades, aprieto su trasero con ambas manos, sus gemidos se pierden dentro de mi boca y mis gruñidos son disimulados con los primeros jadeos audibles por parte de ella. -Toshiro -susurró contra mi cavidad. -Te… necesito -dice dando leves besos pero que al mismo tiempo eran profundos.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes -dije ¡¿Que carajos?! ¡¿Dónde está mi "yo" dominante?! ¡¿Desde cuando digo tantas pendejadas?! El agarre de Karin en miembro me hace salir de mi trance. -No sigas -digo y ella sonríe.

-Te vi un poco distraído así que… pensé que tenías algo -dice en tono seductor.

-Solo ganas de devorarte -digo y la lanzó contra la cama y ella sonríe maliciosa, bajo hasta sus labios y me deleito con el sabor, paseo mis manos por su torso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos nos encontramos totalmente desnudos

-Toshiro… -la callo con un beso.

-Quiero probar algo -digo por lo bajo antes de girarla y dejarla en cuatro, hago un camino siguiendo su columna, la sentí estremecerse ante mis caricias, maldición la necesito, pero el placer de verla tan… vulnerable me hace querer llenarla con toda mi esencia, marcarla como mía y que nadie se atreva a tocarle. -Eres mía -susurró.. Se que ella no ha escuchado, esas palabras son mas para mi que para ella, ahora que sé que es lo que siento no pienso negarlo más, aunque confesárselo a ella sera mas dificil al menos para mi ya no es un secreto.

-Toshiro… -ese gemido me regreso a la normalidad, bese una última vez el cuello de Karin antes de dar una estocada, ¡maldición! esta posición me dejaba sentirla tan... Exquisita.

-¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos esto? -Digo en un gemido ahogado.

-Eso… no importa… ahora -las palabras salen con dificultad y estrujan con fuerza las sábanas para contener el placer. -¡Ahh! - grita al sentir el vaivén duro. -Toshiro -mis manos se dirigen a sus caderas y comienzo a coordinar nuestros movimientos.

-Karin -mi voz es ronca lo cual enciende más a mi pelinegra.

-Más… -susurra, o mejor dicho esa era su intención pero estaba muy lejos de ser eso.

-Regalo preciosa -dijo mientras detengo un poco el vaivén.

-Toshiro… ¡más! -dice antes de afirmar una mano en el cabezal. -¡Por… Favor! -Grita al sentir aún las estocadas lentas. -¡TOSHIRO! -Grita y mi cuerpo recupera el ritmo, adoro esa forma de pronunciar mi nombre, jamas crei que amaría tanto él como esas sílabas son pronunciadas y ese tono cargado de lujuria.

-Karin.. -Gruñó y ella mueve más las caderas arqueando en el proceso. -¿Te... Gusta? -Cuestiono y ella asiente. -Dilo… -ella lo intenta, lo se porque su respiración es entrecortada. -Dilo… -exijo una vez más.

-Si… ¡Si! -las arremetidas son salvajes y placenteras, estoy tan lleno de lujuria que no evitó el dejar una marca en su sexy espalda. -¡Ah! -Exclama, una mezcla de dolor y placer se puede ver en su rostro. -Toshiro… no aguanto.. Más -dice cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula.

-Correte para mi… grita mi nombre -digo, estoy a punto de venirme pero no lo haré hasta escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios en ese tono sensual que se ha vuelto una droga para mi.

-To… shiro.. -Es lo primero que sale de su boca y apretujo uno de sus grandes pechos. -Toshiro… -el volumen es más alto pero joder quiero que todo el maldito edificio se entere de que me estoy cogiendo a Karin. Las embestidas son más duras, profunda y rápidas, siento como mi miembro es cada vez más sofocado por el interior de MI pelinegra

-Grita mi nombre… ¡hazlo! -Ordenó/suplico.

-Toshiro… ¡Toshiro! -Eh dado en un punto sensible en ella y he logrado que llegue a su límite gritando mi nombre, la presión que ejercen sus paredes me obliga a ir mas lento, quiero disfrutar esta sensación al máximo pero como todos sabemos el hay un límite y el mio joder me llevó al puto paraíso.

Estoy apoyado en la espalda de Karin, aun dentro de ella, mi respiración aun no se controla y ella aún sufre los espasmos de un segundo orgasmo. Salgo de su interior y me tumbo en la cama, ella cae sobre mi y no puedo evitar acariciar su cabellera azabache. -Karin… -pronunció antes de dar una bocanada de aire.

-No podemos seguir así -dice ella contra mi piel.

-¿Eh? -Digo algo confundido ¿a qué mierdas se refiere?

-No podemos seguir haciéndolo en todas partes.. Yuzu pudo -sus ojos se abren como platos. -¡YUZU! -Se levanta de un salto de la cama y comienza a colocarse la ropa, imito la acción solo que a diferencia de ella lo hago sin prisa.

Ella sale de la habitación velozmente y yo le sigo mientras me coloco la camiseta. -¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó al llegar al umbral de la puerta.

-No… está -dice antes de soltar un suspiro. -Supongo que salió de nuevo -mira el reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de noche. -Espero no tarde en llegar -miro en esa dirección.

-Joder -exclamó por lo bajo, ella de gira para verme con incredulidad -Me tengo que ir - con pesadez digo -Momo debió haber llegado ya. -Eso pretende ser solo una frase para mi pero la pregunta de karin me hace darme cuenta que ha escuchado.

-¿Momo? -pregunta expectante.

-Mis padres siguen insistiendo con lo de la prometida así que le pidieron que fuese a vivir conmigo para ser mi prometida… -

-Deberías darte prisa -dice girándose y yendo a la sala de estar. -Dudo que quieras hacerla esperar -dijo en tono algo ¿molesto?

Sonrió de medio lado -¿acaso eso que percibo son celos? -

-En absoluto -dice ella encendiendo el televisor -Solo que creí que no es muy cortez dejar a tu prometida esperando mientras tu te revuelcas con tu amante -dice y me mira algo molesta.

Suspiro -No estoy de acuerdo con que ella sea mi prometida, sabes que para mi estar atado no es algo que esté en mis planes -mis intenciones de acercarme se ven interrumpidas al verla ponerse de pie.

-No pretendo ser grosera pero eso no me incumbe en lo absoluto, solo somos amantes, aunque algo te notifico, en el momento en que estés en el altar y digas acepto yo dejaré de ser tu amante, no es para mi eso de ser "la otra" -dice al momento de abrir la puerta. -Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer aun -suspiro resignado antes de salir. Desconozco la razón de sus palabras y el tono con la que han sido pronunciadas ¿celos? No lo creo, pero si esa es la razón me siento más que dichoso de ello.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia, estamos a tres capítulos de terminarla, ¿karin celosa? ¿Qué sucedió con yukio y yuzu? Jaja, eso y más en la próxima.

2.-Agradezco el que hayan esperado tanto, lo se soy una horrible persona pero en mi defensa la escuela me tiene tan presionada, mis primeros meses de preparatoria y aun no me acostumbro, pero dejando de lado mi vida personal vamos con los agradecimientos para **Yui Aishimasu-Hiro** , gracias por leerlo, y se que parece 50 sombras pero para serte sincera no he leído ese libro así que no sabía en qué cantidad se parece… espero dejes otro review que adoro leer lo que piensas. **MikeRyder16** , la verdad no pienso revelar lo que siente karin en este momento, y me centraré más en toshito solo para dejar un poco el suspenso aquí y allá, y wow acertaste Momo dera aliada, la razón, edo de ser la mala ya es muy cliché en mis historias, así que quise variar, y ¿en serio esta historia parece 50 sombras? Debo leer ese libro para saber. **Kiwi-NyAry** , jaja espero leas y dejes tu hermosisimo review, y sobre la plancha digo Momo no tengo nada en su contra por el momento, además quise salir de la rutina con su aparición. **Uzumaki Manaka-chan** , niña pervertida, y dale con lo del BMS, jaja además gracias con la ayuda que me brindas para mis fics, por eso se te quiere. **Lalaya P.E.I.N** , claro que shiro la tendra dificil, ser mala con él ya se convierte en hábito y lo de meter otro personaje… lo pensaré, aunque creo que Toshiro solito se las arregla para mandar todo al demonio. **CELESTE kaomy-chan** , no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu review en esta historia, y claro que se va a poner bueno, tengo algunos planes para esta historia jeje, y espero sigas dejando reviews. **neeniithaam** , me agrada reviews, cortos pero no sabes lo mucho que me hace feliz saber la opinion de mis lectores. **Cristina** , aqui esta el cap, espero revie.

Agradeceria que dejasen más reviews, ya saben los lectores anónimos espero su opinion de este capitulo e.e

3.-Personajes de Tite, historia mia, sin mas me despido, no sin antes preguntar ¿qué historia quieren que actualice?, bueno cuidense, no ignoren mi pregunta y sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Casual sex**

-¡Toshiro hijo de puta! -Es lo primero que oigo al recibir la llamada de Yukio, me encuentro a un par de cuadras de mi departamento, después de que Karin me corriera de su departamento.

-¿A qué se debe ese saludo? -Cuestionó sonriente.

-¡Estaba a milésimas de besar a Yuzu, y tu y tu noviecita tenía que arruinarlo! -dice más que molesto y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. -¡ESTO NO ES UN JODIDO CHISTE! -

Tomó algo de aire y digo en tono burlón -El gran Yukio Hans Vorarlberna poniéndose así por un simple beso -suelto otra carcajada -ahora si lo he visto todo -

-¡No es solo un maldito beso! Era la puta oportunidad que estuve esperando para quitarle las bragas pero tu amante y tu tuvieron que ponerse a coger en el cuarto de alado y gritar como bestias en celo cortando la escena. -suelto otra carcajada.

-¿Oportunidad perfecta? Creí que como el segundo mejor amante de todo japón solo necesitas de una sonrisa, un trago y quince minutos para ya estar follando hasta el cansancio. -mi tono es de burla.

-Con ella no, es simplemente imposible hacerla caer -la frustración es tangible. -La primera vez que conversamos sonreí con toda la coquetería necesaria para hacer caer a las típicas niñas dulces y nada, intente hacer insinuaciones y parecía no entender, los roces subidos de tono y nada, y esa jodida tarde, en su habitación estuvo a milésimas de besarme cuando se escucharon los gemidos de dos brutos que estaban cogiendo -dice antes de soltar un bufido. -Y al menos estuvo bueno, digo si me arruinaste la noche al menos merezco saber si tu y la pelinegra la pasaron bien -suelta una risa -aunque bueno los sonidos que soltaban lo dijeron todo, se nota que es una calentona de primera -dice riendo.

-No la llames así -la molestia está ahora en mi. -Y si, el sexo con ella es maravilloso, lo único que arruinó la noche fue que como un idiota le dije que Hinamori es mi prometida. -

-¿Hinamori? ¿Hablas de la misma Hinamori plana que te friendzoneo en sexto grado? -Dijo con burla.

-No me friendzoneo, fui yo quien… ¡agh! Olvidalo, el asunto es que Karin se enfado y me corrio de su casa -digo abatido. -Ahora acabo de llegar al edificio donde por cierto Hinamori me espera -digo al entrar al edificio.

-Wow, ella si se tomó muy en serio su compromiso -dice con burla.

-Fui yo quien insistió -mi tono es de fatigado.

-¿Aun te gusta? -cuestiono algo curioso.

-¡No! -digo alterado. -Eso no importa, ¿por cierto donde estas? -

-Aquí -me giro y lo veo recargado en la puerta del edificio.

-¿A qué has venido? -Le digo mientras cuelgo el teléfono.

-La verdad no tengo nada que hacer, cancele mis planes para estar con Yuzu pero ya que la noche se fue a la mierda… -camina hasta mi. -¿Que tal si me cuentas sobre el porqué Hinamori está aquí? ¿Seguro que ya no te gusta? -Ambos subimos al ascensor.

-Ya te dije que no, solo… ya sabes antes fue para mí como una hermana y las cosas no han cambiado, además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo de esta mañana -él arquea una ceja.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? -Dice extrañado.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! No soy como tu -digo gritando. -No todos buscamos a una mujer solo para dormir con ella, también existe eso que se llama conversación, y esta mañana… Hinamori me hizo darme cuenta de algo -mi mirada baja.

-¿Que eres un idiota? Yo te lo había dicho un par de veces pero -le doy un leve golpe en el brazo -Ok, ok, dejó de bromear ¿en que te ayudo? -su tono es divertido.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas lo que mencionaste aquella vez en el centro comercial? -Él arquea una ceja y tras un bufido continuo -Que tal vez… podría enamorarme de… Karin -la incomodidad es tangible en mi voz, espero una exclamación de exagerada de sorpresa pero lo que recibo es una palmada en el hombro, y una sonrisa amigable.

-Vaya que eres terco -ahora el sorprendido soy yo.

-¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Yukio? -La diversión ablanda el ambiente.

-Oye ¿acaso no puedo apoyar a mi amigo para que este con la chica que quiere? -Arqueo una ceja -Ok, siendo sincero Yuzu me convenció, menciono algo de que tu y su hermana harian linda pareja y no se que mas cursilerias -

-Supongo que ella también está haciendo estragos en ti -el rie.

-No te confundas, mi caso y el tuyo son muy diferentes, tú estás... eres un sentimental muy en el fondo, yo solo veo a las chicas como un pasatiempo, y pasará mucho para que eso cambie -el ascensor se abre, caminamos hasta la puerta de mi departamento, dos pisos enteros son los lujos que uno puede darse.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¡Yuki-kun! -Momo nos recibe a ambos con un abrazo. -Hace tanto que no te veía Yuki-kun -se separa de ambos para tomar a Yukio de las mejillas y aplastarlas.

La parta siendo algo brusco -Si, hablabas de la misma Hinamori -dice para mi.

-Tomen asiento, preparare algo de beber -Hinamori se pone de pie pero Yukio la detiene -Tengo una mejor idea -se dirige a la estantería que hay cerca del minibar. - ¿Qué les parece si actuamos como adultos? -Nos muestra la botella de vodka.

-Por mi esta bien -me sorprende la respuesta de mi amiga, aunque bueno creo que lo necesito.

.

.

.

Las carcajadas de Yukio y Hinamori inundan la habitación, nos encontramos descalzos y sentados en el suelo formando un triángulo y con la botella y los vasos en el centro -No le encuentro la gracia -digo molesto.

-Solo… -Momo intenta respirar para contener las carcajadas mientras cae de espaldas.

-Jamás creí que a ti se te complicaría algo tan simple como las relaciones -completa el idiota de Yukio tomando un trago más.

-Tsk… cállate imbécil -mi enojo es más que notorio -Tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso -le riño.

-Pero al menos yo no estoy enamorado -dice riendo.

-Paren su pelea -Momo se halla divertida, no se si es la bebida o la conversación pero extrañamente me recuerda a nuestra niñez.

-Ok -decimos al unísono.

-Entonces juguemos algo -propone mi amiga. - Hagamos preguntas y que los otros contesten -dice sonriente.

-Empiezo yo -me sorprende el entusiasmo de Yukio con estos juegos infantiles, toma un trago. -¿Cuando y con quien perdiste la virginidad? -se dirige a Momo.

-¡¿Que?! -Decir que la cara de Momo le haría competencia a un tomate maduro es poco, ambos soltamos una carcajada. -Bueno… hace cinco años y fue con… Izuru -esta sonrojada.

-¡¿Vamos, tenias 22?! -Dice sorprendido Yukio.

-¡Oye ¿eso importa?! -chilla antes de beber un poco. -Mi tuno, shiro-chan, ¿como fue la primera vez que te acostaste con Karin? -Escupo lo que acabo de beber.

-Creí que era el único pervertido aquí -Yukio ríe a carcajadas tras ese comentario.

-No les dire eso -digo ¿sonrojado?

-¿Donde esta el Toshiro que presumía de sus premios? -Yukio vuelve a beber.

-Ok -respondo a regañadientes -fue hace poco más de un año en la fiesta de Yachiru -tomó un sorbo. -Bueno ahora es mi turno.. -

-Claro que no -Momo me interrumpe. -Queremos detalles.

-Niña pervertida -le guiña el ojo. -Pero te apoyo, Toshiro danos el gusto -Momo asiente antes de mirarme con ojos de cachorro.

-Tsk… ok, ok… Todo empezó en esa fiesta por el inicio de la carrera de Yachiru….

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Toshi-kun! -el chillido eufórico de la chica fue lo que me recibió antes de ser abrazado. -Sabía que vendrías -se separó dejándome ver sus cabellos rosas y ojos cafes para después volver a abrazarme._

 _-Yachiru, un poco de espacio personal no estaría mal -la aparte sutilmente. -¿Y a qué se debe la fiesta? -Cuestione._

 _-Riruka-chan me llamó para firmar un contrato con su línea de modelos, seis meses de gira para las mejores pasarelas -dijo sonriente._

 _-Una gran oportunidad -señala._

 _-Mañana parto a Nueva York así que… -pasó los brazos por mi cuello -no estaria mal tener una despedida más que satisfactoria -siento los leves besos en el cuello._

 _La separe de mi de inmediato -No lo creo -dije tomando sus manos -Te estimo lo suficiente como para negarme a esto -señaló, realmente estimaba a esta chica, desde que tenía once ella había declarado su amor hacia mi, y ahora nueve años después volvió a reafirmarlo._

 _-P-pero ¡¿Porque?!... -Mi atención dejó de estar en la pelirosa al ver esa figura pasar frente a mi, piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos ónix son lo que más destaca aunque sus curvas despampanantes no eran algo que ignorar. La vi detenerse en la barra y pedir un trago y ahí es donde una oportunidad para mi apareció, sin pensarlo mucho comencé a caminar en su dirección. -¿Toshiro? -Ignore el llamado -¡Toshiro! -_

 _-Jamas te habia visto en la ciudad, debes ser nueva aquí-dije en cuanto llegue frente a ella, la vi arquear una ceja mientras su sonrisa se ladeaba._

 _-Los imbéciles deben darse en los árboles por aquí -tomó un sorbo de su bebida. -Pero tu me pareces alguien entretenido así que te dejare intentar seducirme -_

 _Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír ladinamente -¿Intentar? Vamos ¿acaso no confías en mis dotes? -Me incline en su dirección._

 _-Necesitarás varios trucos bajo la manga -se inclinó hacia mí mostrándome más de sus definidos encantos._

 _-Yo no necesito trucos -me acerque hasta su oído soplando un poco de mi gélido aliento -solo necesito dos horas y me rogaras que no me quite de ti -susurre seductor._

 _-Tienes el ego un poco elevado cariño -se acercó lo suficiente para rozar mi cuello con sus carnosos labios. -¿Si te dejo besarme calmaras esos aires de suficiencia? -_

 _Me aleje lo suficiente para admirar las finas facciones de su rostro -Si me dejas besarte no pararé hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre mientras experimentas el más grande de los placeres -acorte la distancia lo suficiente para besarla superficialmente._

 _-No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de besarme -dijo contra mis labios._

 _-No necesito permiso… solo sentir el deseo que recorre tu piel para saber que quieres esto más que yo -ambos acortamos la distancia disfrutando la textura de los labios ajenos, aunque no tardamos en explorar la cavidad del otro, un sabor a chocolate y vodka inundaba sus labios y joder, fue como probar el postre francés más caro y fino, pase mis manos a su trasero, un roce más que osado pero que a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo, o al menos no le disgusto ya que sus brazos pasaron por mi cuello y comenzó a restregarse contra mi al mismo ritmo que mi lengua penetraba su boca._

 _-Vamos a uno de los cuartos -sugirió separándose de mí y tomándome de la mano para guiarme escaleras arriba._

 _Solo fue cuestión de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de mí para que la pelinegra estuviera besandome el cuello y mis manos viajaron por su estrecha cintura, sus espectaculares piernas que eran visibles con aquella minifalda negra y qué decir cuando toque los grandes senos que eran contenidos por esa blusa ceñida en la parte del busto pero suelta en el resto. -Ah… -gimió al sentir apretar sus bien formado trasero._

 _La empotre contra la puerta y enredó las piernas en mi cintura pegando mi semiereccion a su mojada feminidad. -¿Tan rápido estás mojada? ¿Solo hemos comenzado con esto? -Seductoramente susurre._

 _-Hace mucho que no tengo acción, debes sentirte afortunado de que estés en en mi juego. -jadeo contra mi cuello_

 _Pegue mi dureza a ella robándole un gemido -Tu eres la afortunada de participar en mi juego -segui simulando las embestidas mientras nos besabamos._

 _-He tenido amantes muy buenos -un beso -así que tienes unos grandes estándares que llenar -la aparte de la puerta para lanzarla a la cama._

 _-Creeme que cuando acabe contigo no recordarás ni el nombre de esos tipos. -Bese su mandíbula paseando mi lengua descaradamente. -y cada que algún tipo te quiera follar recordaras mis manos, boca y lengua tocandote. -_

 _Metí la mano bajo la falda tocando así la humedad -Ah… -un suspiro fue lo que recibí al tocar su punto sensible. -Sigue -comenzó a frotarse contra mi mano._

 _-Tranquila, aun no empieza lo mejor. -Comencé a esparcir besos en el cuello succionando cada tanto, mi mano libre se dedicó a amasar uno de sus senos, joder que eran grandes, sincronizaba los movimientos de ambas manos, la humedad entre sus piernas era más que perceptible aun a través de las bragas,vice a un lado la ropa y deje que la frialdad de mis dedos se hundiera en el calor de ese capullo de nervios, mientras tanto la mano que antes estrujaba su pecho empezó a abrirse paso debajo de aquella blusa ceñida, delinee el borde del sujetador antes de hacerlo a un lado con la mano y tener un contacto directo con su tersa piel._

 _-Ah… -las manos de ella dejaron de presionar la sabanas y se trasladaron a mi cabello tirando de una forma tan placentera. Me separe de ella solo para deshacerme de la blusa, un sujetador rojo con encajes negros me dio una gran vista._

 _-¿Me pregunto como seran tus bragas? -Subi la falda hasta su cintura -Vaya que son sexys -dije al ver como estas completaron el conjunto._

 _Me lance a sus senos, bese la piel que acababa de ser expuesta, mi lengua delineo el contorno de su sostén dejando un hilo de saliva. -Ha… -la sentí removerse, y mi atención regreso a la mano entre sus piernas, mi dedo se abrió paso entre sus labios bajos comenzando así a ofrecerle el mayor de los placeres. -¡HA! -chillo al sentir el vaivén duro, sonreí antes de meter otro dedo y quitar en broche que había en el medio de sus senos dejándolos libres, me relamí los labios antes de lanzarme boras y comenzar a chupar como si esperase extraer algo de ellos. -¡Sigue! -Imploro tirando de mi blanquecino cabello._

 _Un tercer dedo se adentro en su interior, sentí la presión ejercida por sus paredes y después la humedad se hizo tan abundante derramándose así hasta manchar las sábanas. Lamí mis dedos ante su deseosa mirada, me arrodille entre sus piernas y sin demorar nada me deshice de mi camisa. -Espero estés lista para la segunda ronda, te dejare desecha -la vi morderse el labio ante la combinación de mis palabras y mi bien esculpido torso._

 _Deslice la última prenda que quedaba en ella, dejándola totalmente desnuda, y mentiría si no dijera que esa imagen es de las más excitantes que he visto, baje el cierre de mis pantalones y los baje junto con mis boxers. -Debo admitir que eres bueno en esto -_

 _-Aún no has visto todo mi potencial -susurre al oído y sin más demora me introduje en ella con una fuerte y profunda estocada, de arqueo -Eres… tan.. Estrecha -declare antes de dar inicio a mis movimientos, las piernas de ella se aferraron en mi cintura mientras los movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos. Volví a mi labor de chupar sin descanso sus enorme pechos, las uñas de ella se enterraron en mi espalda -¡M-MÁS! ¡Sigue! -Me separe solo para admirar su rostro contraerse ante mi movimiento._

 _Tome ambas piernas y las coloque en mis hombros dándome un acceso más directo en su interior. -¿Te gusta? -Pregunte deseoso, sabia cual seria su respuesta, todas decían lo mismo asi que mi pregunta solo serviría para elevar mi ego._

 _-¡Si! ¡Joder, si! -estrujo las sabanas y yo sonreí -¡Más! ¡MÁS! -Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras el sudor no dejaba de llenar su piel y sin contenerme mas la bese profanando su deliciosa cavidad. -¡SI! -Grito cuando llego, un par de estocadas mas y mi limite llego._

 _En cuanto el momento de éxtasis abandonó nuestros cuerpos ella se levantó de la cama, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. -Por lo visto disfrutaste más de lo que creíste -mencionó a sus espaldas antes de empezar a colocarme la ropa. -¿Cual es tu nombre? -Pregunto._

 _-Si nos volvemos a ver te lo diré -se pone de pie y mira antes de agregar -Espero la próxima vez -_

 _._

 _._

-... Creo que pasó un mes para que la volviese a ver, y definitivamente me encanto el sexo como la primera vez. -Al fin regreso a ver a Momo y Yukio, ella está sonrojada y estrujando su vestido mientras muerde su labio inferior, y en el caso de Yukio lleva una sonrisa ladina mientras bebe una trago lentamente, creo que él es más… inmune a este tipo de relatos que Momo.

-¿Así que eso era lo que hacías ese dia? -Me encojo de hombros y él suelta una risa -Te perdiste de las delicias que hacen las rusas, ¡maldición que esas chicas son buenas cuando te la… !-

-¡Yukio! -Chilla Momo antes de golpearlo con un cojín.

-Solo soy sincero -y así empiezan una pelea como las que tenían cuando éramos niños.

-Ya es hora de que duerma, mañana tengo una junta importante -me pongo de pie y veo que mi amiga castaña a dominado a Yukio y está sobre él intentando callarlo con un cojín. -El cuarto junto a la biblioteca está libre, si quieres usalo Yukio -digo antes de darles la espalda.

-Shiro-chan -me detengo ante su voz. -¿Porque no la invitas a salir? -Esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

-Concuerdo con ella -Yukio se zafa del agarre de la castaña. -Será difícil pero no creo que imposible, es más Yuzu podría ayudarte. -

-¿Yuzu? -Momo enarca una ceja.

-Larga historia, no es lo que crees -desvía la mirada.

-Lo tomare en cuenta -decido intervenir antes de que Momo llene a Yukio de preguntas, aunque es obvio que no dejara el tema atrás. -Tal vez Karin acepte si su hermana va -sonrió y al fin me voy a dormir, aunque las imágenes de las miles de cosas que Karin, tanto las cosas eróticas como las inocentes, se repiten en mi mente dándome la bienvenida al mando del sueño. Tal vez pedirle esa cita a Karin no está de más.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Pues después de poca más de un mes aqui les traigo otra capítulo, tres capítulos más y llega a su fin, ¡estoy tan emocionada! Espero llegar a los 50 reviews para entonces, ayúdenme por favor. Y tambien les agradeceria si leyeran mis demás historias, ya sabe a cualquier escritor le agrada tener lectores.

2.- Agradezco a: **MikeRyder16,** la verdad que es personaje muy versatil, podemos tanto verla como la villana asi como la amiga, yo la eh usado en ambas formas, y aqui valla que Shiro necesita una aliada y urgente, es tan… él que sabemoa lo arruina, y si qye se va armar un caos sentimental, en cuanto a Yukio y Yuzu, tal vez planen algo, no se, tal vez, jaja, y tambien conteste tu pregunta sobre su relacion. **Uzumaki Manaka-chan,** hermana vaya que te extraño, y sobre Momo, en este fic la amaras te lo aseguro, y sabes que te quiero no solo por la ayuda que brindas para mis fics, sino que porque me aguantas en muchas ocasiones, además que al menos a alguien le puedo contar lo que pasa en mi vida la cual has titulado "tu novela personal" jeje, por eso y mas te quiero 3 . **Alankuro32,** jaja para nada te ves como un pervertd en todo caso yo lo soy más por escribir este tipo de cosas, y gracias por el review, eres el primer chico que deja review en alguna historia mía, ¡lo festejare! Jaja ok no. **Kiwi-NyAry,** que bueno que te agrade la historia, agradezco que leas.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido, no olviden dejar review, por favor lean mis demás historias -En especial Esto no es un cuento de hadas recién editada y con un nuevo capítulo- y sayonara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Casual Sex**

Teclear con rapidez en busca de acabar lo más pronto posible el papeleo es parte de mi rutina matutina una vez que llego a mi oficina, las miles de cosa que ayer con Yukio y Momo hablamos no se apartan de mis pensamientos por más que lo intento, ¿podría ser que Karin sintiese lo mismo? Es más que sabido que las mujeres no solo buscan sexo, son más apegadas a sus sentimientos y siempre quieren romance en lo que sea que hagan.

-¡Jefe! -Matsumoto entra sin siquier haber pedido permiso, nada inusual para ser exactos, aunque esa sonrisa que lleva en el rostro si que es inusual, no está llena de malicia, ni se ve que sea por estar ebria, ¿habrá rebajas en el centro comercial? No, de ser asi ya habria venido corriendo con una excusa para que la dejase ir -aqui esta el papeleo de hoy -deja una gran pila de papeles, la parte que ELLA debería hacer, pero que jamás lee siquiera. Mi sorpresa es enorme al ver que todos los informes hechos solo falta que los firme y el papeleo de dos dias estara terminado.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? -Pregunto.

-Jeje… Momo-chan me invitó al spa y crei que podria dejarme ir… -sonríe. -Así que… -

Suspiro -Ok, solo porque esta vez terminaste el papeleo antes de salir huyendo -me pasó el pulgar e índice por el tabique de la nariz.

-¡Kya! Por eso digo que usted es el mejor jefecito -grita antes de abrazarme/asfixiarme -lo adoro -dice antes de irse.

Esa mujer puede amenazar con sacarme canas pero es un respiro de aire fresco desde que tengo conciencia. Firmó los papeles que depositó Matsumoto frente a mi, media hora después ya estoy adelantando informes para el fin de semana.

.

.

El reloj marca las cuatro y veinte la oficina ha comenzado a vaciarse más no por ello significa que puedo irme, a veces es un poco agobiante ser el jefe, miró ese cajón en el escritoria que hace mucho que me tienta, ¿hace cuánto que no reviso los archivos ahi? " _Casi un año"_ me recuerda la voz en mi interior, sonrió, ya es momento de que vuelvan a ser mi prioridad, busco en mi cartera la llave, una pieza de metal muy diminuta que sería fácil perderla, saco la carpeta de cuero negro que está en el interior de dicho cajón que Yukio me dio con las papeles que esta contiene, estoy a punto de abrirla cuando la vibración en mi bolsillo interrumpe mi cometido.

-¿Diga? -Contestó de mala gana.

-Dame las gracias amigo mio -un dolor de cabeza se hace presente. -¿Tienes tiempo de salir? -

-Yukio, creeme que quisiera salir con algunas de tus "amigas" pero estoy lleno de papeleo -digo abatido.

-Déjame continuar -escucho unas vocecillas a lo lejos -Vamos a ir al cine, Momo, su novio, Yuzu y tu amada Karin quieren ir y me dijeron que te invitara -al escuchar eso me detengo a reconsiderar mi decisión.

-Tengo trabajo -intento decir.

-¿Perderás la oportunidad?, dejame decirte que convencerla no fue fácil - " _ni que me lo digas"_ pienso en mis adentros. -vamos te aseguro que no te arrepentiras -

-Quisiera ir pero sun Matsumoto no puedo dejar la oficina -contestó con simpleza. -Aunque ahora que lo pienso…. ¡¿Porque si Momo está ya contigo Matsumoto no ha llegado?! -Exclamo molesto.

-¡Jefe! ~ -y como si la hubiese invocado ella entra en mi oficina voz cantarina.

-Olvidalo, te marco en media hora -cuelgo el teléfono y Matsumoto sonríe.

-¿No piensa aceptar la invitación de Yukio-kun? -Pregunta.

-¿Y dejarte sola aquí? No lo creo -me cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos, no pierda la oportunidad de salir con Karin-chan, puede que consiga enamorarla -esa oración cala en mis pensamientos, ¿podría ser esta una oportunidad de acercarse a la Kurosaki de menor edad? No lo sabía, pero estando aquí sentado no lo lograra descubrir.

Suspiro -Ok, solo no hagas que me arrepienta - al fin accedi.

-Le juro que estará más que feliz con mi trabajo -y sale de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

.

.

-Pensé que no llegarias -Yukio es quien me recibe con esas palabras.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¡Yuki-kun! -Momo grita a la distancia mientras va de la mano con un chico rubio y junto a ellos las Kiyosaki caminando

-Y ahí está tu chica, debo admitir que tienes buen gusto -entonces caigo en cuenta del atuendo de Karin. Una blusa negra con mangas largas y una falda de mezclilla corta logran que todos en el cine la miren ante sus despampanantes curvas.

-¡Shiro-chan! -Momo me abraza antes de depositar un sutil beso en mi mejilla. -Te presento a Izuru Kira, mi novio -saludo al tipo rubio con mi usual cara de poker, he de admitir que siento un pinchazo de celos, pero la razon esta mas que clara, veo a esta chica como mi hermana y me mataría que alguien la lastimara.

-Oh por cierto, adivina a quien encontré en el spa -Yuzu se acerca con Karin tras ella. -Rangiku-san me contó que Karin-chan es una gran amiga tuya -admito que la actuación de Momo es muy buena, mas no es muy convincente para mi. Karin sonríe ante el comentario de Momo.

-Iré a comprar las entradas -Yukio se va mientras Yuzu y Momo conversan animadamente con Izuru.

-Realmente fue una gran casualidad encontrarme con tu "prometida" en el spa -enarco una ceja.

-¿A qué se debe el énfasis en la palabra "prometida"? -Cuestiono.

-Ella tiene novio al cual parece amar, tu tienes una aventura y tampoco tienes planes de acabar con ella… tal vez no tengo experiencia en relaciones pero estoy segura de que eso no es muy común. -menciona sin mucho interés.

-Eso es porque no nos pensamos casar, solo es una farsa que ella me está ayudando a montar ya que sabe que mis padres no me dejaran en paz. -contestó con facilidad.

-Oh… ya veo, entonces supongo que no me siento en lo más mínimo mal -Menciona monótona.

-¿sentirte mal? -Cuestiono.

-Momo-chan es una chica muy dulce, seria una pena decirle que me estoy acostando con su prometido -sonrió.

-Es bueno saber que ella te agrada… -sonrió de lado -Al igual que el sexo conmigo -ella sonríe maliciosa.

-Aquí están las palomitas -Momo llega con un par de charolas con dos bebidas y palomitas grandes cada una. -Espero nobles moleste compartir. -Dice sonriente.

-En lo más mínimo -contestó la pelinegra a mi lado.

-Pues entonces hay que entrar -Yukio al fin llega con las entradas.

.

.

La película es de lo más aburrida tanto que incluso Karin a dormido un par de veces, Yukio intenta prestar atención más prefiere concentrarse en mirar las piernas de Kurosaki Yuzu quien creo que esta conciente de esto ya que ha su falda está un poco más arriba de lo que recuerdo. Por su parte Momo e Izuru están más entretenidos diciendose cosas melosas que prestando atención a la tonta pelicula. Miro a mi derecha y Karin está mirando algo en el teléfono, sonrió de medio lado antes de acariciar su pierna descaradamente.

-¿Sabes? Estoy algo aburrido -le susurro al oído.

-Y portarte como un pervertido es tu forma de divertirte -se muerde el labio.

-No veo que estes en contra de eso -acarició con más descaro hasta llegar al interior de su muslo. Ella intenta detener mi mano mas soy insistente y terminó colando la mano hasta acariciar aquel punto en medio de sus piernas con las yemas de los dedos en un roce apenas exterior debido a su ropa interior.

-Ah… -un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de mi pelinegra mientras sus piernas se abren permitiendo que mi intromisión pueda ser aún mayor. Comienzo con caricias sutiles, algunos roces que parecen más accidentales que otra cosa pero que logran que la humedad se haga presente en ese punto de ella.

-Apenas unos roces y ya estas mojada. -le digo al oído. Presiono con fuerza su manojo de placer y la sentí tensarse, empuja sus caderas en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

-Ah… -gime más aunque no es audible para nadie a nuestro alrededor. Hago ademán para apartar sus bragas consiguiendolo con éxito, pasó el dedo lentamente por su entrada -hazlo… -susurra.

-¿Porque tan ansiosa? -respondo en el mismo tono.

-Hazlo pronto… -murmura sonrió antes de enterrar un dedo en su estrecha cavidad. -Agh… -la siento aferrarse a mi pierna con fuerza.

-Iré por otra soda ¿quieren algo? -Pregunta Izuru poniéndose de pie, Yuzu pide unos caramelos más antes de que tome su bolso Yukio paga. -Karin-chan ¿quieres algo? -agradezco a la oscuridad ya que sin ella todos verían el lugar donde se encuentra mi mano.

-N-No… gracias -con dificultad pronuncia pues no he dejado mis juegos en esa zona.

-¿Estas bien Karin-chan? -pregunta Yuzu.

-Si… -aprieta los muslos antes de respirar -no es nada -no muy convencidos todos deciden dejar de lado la rara actitud de la pelinegra y yo retiro mi dedo.

-¿Así que mi mano dándote placer no es nada? -susurro mientras aún hago fricción con su intimidad.

-Sigue… -en el mismo tono implora ella ignorando mis palabras.

-Creí que para ti "esto" no era nada -la sonrisa ladina no desaparece de mis labios.

-Sabes porque lo he dicho -dice abriendo su chaqueta.

-Eso no es un disculpa -digo antes de comer algunas palomitas. Ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra lamo el dedo con el que antes me había dedicado a masturbarla, disfruto del sabor de su ser divertido. -Delicioso -la perversidad es más que tangible en mi tono.

-Ok, lo lamento -a regañadientes pronuncia e incluso su tono es más bajo que el que hemos usado anteriormente.

-Eso creí -digo antes de regresar mi mano a donde debe estar, aparto las bragas y en esta ocasión son tres los dedos que decido poner en su interior.

-Ah… -gime por lo bajo que incluso apenas fue audible para mi, algo que debo admitir me molesta pero sé que debemos ser discretos sino queremos ser descubiertos. -Así… -siento que ella está próxima a llegar a su límite y estaría más que feliz de verla tener un orgasmo ahora pero mis planes son mejores.

-No ahora -digo antes de hacer mis movimientos lentos.

-Sigue… -implora mas sin encambio retiro mi mano de entre sus piernas aun en contra de sus quejas y me pongo de pie.

-¿A donde vas shiro-chan? -pregunta Momo.

-Al sanitario -ella asiente y yo salgo de la sala. Camino despacio mientras mentalmente cuento los segundos, sí conozco bien a Karin y sé que no dejaría ir a su preciado nirvana de placer por lo tanto ella vendrá justo… ahora. El tirón en mi camisa me confirma mis sospechas, me giro antes de atraer a la figura diminuta hacia mí y besarla con frenesí.

-¿Como sabias que era yo?- pregunta antes de devolverme el contacto con la misma pasión, nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una húmeda pelea donde es obvio que llevó la delantera.

Dejo el contacto -¿Eso importa? -sonrió de medio lado antes de volver a sus labios, tiró de ella hasta llevarla al sanitario, miró en todas las direcciones para verificar que nadie nos ve, una vez dentro la conduzco a uno de los cubículos y cierro con seguro la pego a la puerta antes de besar con vehemencia su blanquecino cuello. -¿Cómo es que logras exitarme? -pregunto pegandome mas a ella.

-Aún no lo estás -dice pasando su mano por encima de mi entrepierna. -Pero lo puedo solucionar -detengo sus pequeñas manos antes de que continúe con su tarea.

-Por ahora no -coloco sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de devorar su deliciosa boca. -Me haré cargo de esto -meto mi mano libre debajo de su blusa para masajear su plano vientre, el contorno de su sensual sostén. -Me encantaría quitarte toda la ropa… pero esto debe ser rápido -me acerco a su oido y suelto mi frio aliento -pero no por ello menos placentero. -muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente tras decir eso.

-T-Toshiro -el tartamudeo es tan erótico en esta situación, hace mucho que no domino en nuestros encuentros y vaya que lo extraño.

Tomó su trasero y la ayudó para que coloque las piernas en tornoa mi cintura, lo hemos hecho tantas veces en esta posición que se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas; sentir sus fuertes y sexys piernas, su intimidad tan cerca es simplemente sublime. -Me encanta tu trasero -estas palabras son seguidas por un apretón en la zona mencionada.

-Pervertido -menciona en un jadeo que se me antoja exquisito. -Pero me encanta -una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro antes de devorar sus labios.

-Lo sé… -introduzco la lengua para explorar la cavidad, es tan dulce y húmeda, me recuerda a otra parte de su anatomía, esto me excita tan rápido… comienzo con el balanceo de mis caderas haciendo fricción con su intimidad.

-To… Toshiro -me llama antes de de afianzar sus torneadas piernas con más fuerza la necesidad se nota en demasía así que no tardó en hacer a un lado sus bragas y volver a estimular esa zona con mis dedos.

-Imploralo -el jugueteo de mis dedos se hace más lento, una verdadera tortura para ambos, pero estoy dispuesto a quemarme en el deseo solo por hacerla disfrutar. -Hazlo -añado para mostrarle que esto va enserio.

-Eres un maldito -a pesar de que la frase ha sido dicha entre dientes sé que no está molesta solo frustrada. -Pero... tienes suerte de que... -jadea. -te… necesito ¡AHORA! -Tres de mis dedos se introducen en su interior martillando con fuerza mientras mi pulgar presiona su capullo de placer, me entretengo un rato en eso, besando su cuello, mandíbula y por supuesto sus labios pero al sentirla cerca del orgasmo se que necesito de algo más… estimulante. Bajo la cremallera de mis pantalones y rápidamente me hundo en ella aprovechando la sensibilidad de su entrada. -¡Ahg! -gime mientras el agarre de sus piernas incrementa debido a que acaba de llegar.

-Me exita las muecas que haces al llegar -digo contra su oído. -¡mierda! -exclamó al sentir sus músculos en esa área ser contraídos.

-Hmm… ¿te gusta? -dice sincronizando sus movimientos con los míos.

-¿Que si me gusta? -con ironía preguntó. -Sigue así -el movimiento de mis caderas se hace más frenético, ella se sujeta de mis hombros mientras sus besos se reparten en mi cuello y entonces ya no me contengo.

-¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡SIGUE! -martilleo de forma veloz y dura empero no dejó de lado el disfrute de cada momento, de cada gesto y sonido que produce mi pelinegra.

-Karin… -gimo. -Adoro tu cuerpo… -confieso.

-Toshiro… Toshiro…. -Toshiro -jadea fuertemente-Estoy… estoy cerca… -anuncia ella, es entonces que decido besar su boca para acallar el gemido que anuncia su culminación.

-Solo un poco. -las embestidas se hacen brutales, beso su cuello grabando el olor de su perfume antes de venirme en ella.

.

.

Al terminar la película Momo y Yuzu conversa vivazmente sobre lo que mas les ha gustado de esta e Izuru es partícipe de vez en vez, Yukio mira su teléfono, es más que obvio que esta aburrido, pero siendo el no dejara pasar ni una oportunidad para acostarse con la Kurosaki castaña.

-¿Quieres que las lleve a casa? -le pregunto a Karin.

Ella niega. -Tenemos que resolver un par de cosas cerca -contesta mirando a su hermana. - Sino es que antes tu amigo convence a Yuzu de ir por algo -miro en esa dirección y veo como Yukio toma la mano de Yuzu en un acto galante.

-Conociendo a tu hermana dudo que lo logre -ella ríe ante lo que he dicho.

-Muy cierto -la sonrisa desaparece parcialmente. -Hace mucho que no salía al cine -

-Yo tampoco, después de que entre a la universidad me olvide de eso -me encojo de hombros.

-Ok, tu me ganas -ríe ante eso. -La última vez que fui al cine en una salida de amigos fue cuando… -la sonrisa desaparece totalmente.

-Entonces supongo que se irán pronto -digo cambiando el tema.

-¡Oh, cierto! -exclama antes ir directo a su hermana. La miró hablar con su hermana quien se despide rápidamente de todos y ambas parte a otra área del centro comercial.

Yukio no tarda en darme alcance dejando atrás a Momo e Izuru. -Así que... ¿un polvo en el baño les pareció buena idea?-dice divertido.

-¿Todos lo notaron? -cuestiono indiferente.

-Solo yo, el resto pueden ser muy inocentes -comenta. -Incluso Izuru -ríe tras esto último. -¿Y lograste acercarte a ella? -

-¿Más allá de una buena cogida?, no, no lo creo-contestó algo abatido. -Debo aprender a controlar mis ganas de estar con Karin, esto es peor que cuando teníamos diecisiete -

-Ya lo creo, pero supongo que puede haber otra oportunidad -contesta.

-Te noto muy optimista -señaló.

-Yuzu acepto salir a solas así que puedo tomarlo como una victoria -sonrió ladinamente.

-Al menos tu tienes suerte -y así termina la conversación.

Mi mente está tan sumergida en cual podria ser mi próximo movimiento, ni una idea parece buena, como convencer a la chica terca que resulta ser la Kurosaki pelinegra, obviamente una salida al cine no es la mejor idea, pero entonces ¿cómo poder acercarme a ella?… ¡¿Como?!

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- ¡Estoy de regreso! bueno aqui el capitulo numero ocho, ¿alguna idea para ayudar a Toshiro? se me ocurren algunas cosas pero me gustaria saber, ustedes como lectores ¿que les gustaría que hiciera Shiro? plis dejen reviews con sus opiniones.

Y otras noticias, tanto buenas como malas, entre las buenas estan, ya sali de vacaciones asi que tendre dos meses para escribir mis locas ideas y publicar mas capitulos, como estoy a punto de terminar varias historias publicare unas cuantas nuevas, entre ellas quiero publicar algo de otra de mis tantas parejas favoritas LxMisa de Death Note, y además una historia Hitsukarin que llevará por nombre Atadura del destino, que será un triángulo amoroso Yukio x Karin x Toshiro, además espero hacer un OSS navideño, tal vez sería continuación de ¿que me trajo santa claus? aún no lo sé; la noticia mala es que mi celular valio y pues sera un poco difícil estar escribiendo, pero si me va bien pronto tendré uno nuevo.

2.- Agradezco a: **MikeRyder16** , ¡Si, ya inicio la mision cupido, pero durará poco, ya que Toshiro es un terco. Y a mi tambien me encanta cuando describen a Yukio, por eso lo describo igual, amo eso de que sea seductor, y valla que Yuzu se la pondra dificil, y sobre el Pov de Karin pues no lo pondré en este fic ya que todo va a ser relatado por Shiro, para explotar esa faceta. **Soul** , no creo ponerle un Rival, solito mata todas sus esperanzas… aunque lo tendré en mente para una historia más.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido,cuidense, dejen review y sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9

Casual Sex

El reloj marcaba las 7:36, aun faltaba media hora para que pudiera retirarme, lleno los últimos papeles del dia mientras intento mantener mi mente en todo lo que esos párrafos de esos papeles ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? pasa por mi mente, vuelvo a leer los la última línea de esa hoja frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Jefe~! -El silencio se ve interrumpido por la estrepitosa entrada de Matsumoto.

Suelto un suspiro antes de organizar las hojas, meterlas dentro de la carpeta de cuero. -¿Podrias entrar sin hacer un gran disturbio? -pregunto masajeandome las sienes.

-Mooo… -se queja antes de acercarse. -Es muy malo -hace un puchero pero este desaparece al posar su vista en la carpeta -¿Y que son esos papeles que acaba de guardar? -

Miro la carpeta antes de dirigirme de nuevo a ella. -Son papeles que Yukio me ha estado mandando, nada de interés. -ella se acerca y le tiendo la carpeta para que la examine. -Aun no estoy muy seguro de firmarlo o no -

La veo revisar las hojas y leer con mucha atención las partes que están resaltadas. -Yukio es uno de sus amigos más cercanos… no veo el problema -dice antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Creo que ya leíste la pagina que tenia hace unos momentos. -ella asiente. -¿qué te parece? -ella hace una mueca.

-Podría serle de mucha ayuda aceptar -reconoce.

-Pero es muy peligroso. -digo y ella asiente antes de pasarme nuevamente las hojas y yo suspiro. -Consultare aquello con Yukio personalmente, tal vez él pueda resolver aquellas dudas. -

La rubia asiente antes de ponerse de pie. -¿Contacto al joven Yukio? -cuestiona.

-Lo llamaré yo mismo, pero cancela todas mis reuniones de la mañana, muévelas para la siguiente semana. -guardo la carpeta en mi portafolio junto con otros papeles. -Y llama a Harribel-san, Kariya… y a Hirako -

Ella asiente-Nos vemos mañana -dice ella alegre.

Saco mi celular y marco al numero de mi amigo. -¿Diga? -al fondo se escucha el tecleo de una computadora.

-Mañana a primera hora en mi oficina, y no olvides los papeles originales -soy muy directo

-Podrías al menos ser un poco amable ¿sabes? -me masajeó el puente de la nariz un poco fatigado.

-Lo tomare en cuenta la próxima vez -digo con una sonrisa. -Kyoraku ha confirmado su asistencia para la junta de mañana así que puedo decir que ya cuento con su apoyo -le informo.

-Ok… entonces mañana te llevo los papeles -es todo lo que dice y sin más cuelga.

Bajo al parking y subo a mi auto, solo es cuestión de salir para notar que esta lloviendo lo suficiente fuerte como para agradecer traer auto, mi mente viaja en muchas cosas mas estoy al tanto de lo que pase en la calle, tanto así que soy capaz de reconocer la cabellera azabache, ella viste una sudadera gris, y uno jeans desgastados azules, bajo la velocidad para cerciorarme de que no me he equivocado y estoy seguro de que es ella.

Bajo la el cristal de la ventanilla. -No crees que hoy fue un mal dia para dar un paseo -logró sorprenderla con aquel comentario.

-Gracias por la observación, pero creeme que eso es lo que me tiene menos preocupada. -estaciono el auto y abro la puerta.

-Entra -le ofrezco.

-No quiero arruinar tu auto -y así ella pretende declinar mi oferta.

-Vamos no te voy a secuestrar -sonrió ladinamente. -Aunque ganas no me faltan -ella ríe ante mis palabras para sin meditarlo más abordar.

-Lamento estropear tu auto -dice mientras veo como sus cabellos negros mojados en demasía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas bajo la lluvia? -cuestionó con curiosidad bien disimulada.

-Media hora o quizás más -le resta importancia mientras su cuerpo tirita.

Prendo la calefacción. -Podrías enfermarte -señaló y ella me mira un poco sorprendida antes de sonreír.

-Gracias a la preocupación… -sonrió. -¿Podrías llevarme a casa? -pide mientras se abraza a sí misma. Asiento antes de desviar mi camino a la casa de la chica, cuando el semáforo se pone en rojo aprovechó para mirarla de soslayo sintiéndome atraído por el vaho que sale de su rosada boca o el sonrojo que se ha extendido por sus mejillas, a pesar de que el maquillaje se le ha corrido se ve hermosa.

-Llegamos -anuncio a lo que ella asienta antes de buscar en su bolsillo muy seguramente sus llaves.

-¡Mierda! -exclama tras revisar las bolsas de su sudadera.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto tranquilo.

-Le deje mis llaves a Yuzu -dice antes de golpearse la frente.

-¿Y porque no le llamas? -cuestiono.

-También le di mi celular… se supone que no tardaría nada en llegar en volver con ella así que por eso lo hice. -se riñe a sí misma.

Retomo la marcha a mi departamento antes de meter la mano en la bolsa y sacar mi móvil para ofrecérselo sin despegar la vista del frente. -Tu número está marcado así que podrías llamarle. -

-Gracias -de reojo veo como sus mejillas se tiñe de rojo que atribuyó al frío. - "Mi Karin" -

-¿Eh? -pregunto algo confundido.

-Me tienes registrada en tus contactos como "Mi Karin" -dice enarcando una ceja y ahora soy yo el que se encuentra sonrojado. -¿Tomo aquello como un cumpido? -aunque el hecho para ella es divertido para mi es bochornoso.

-¿Vas ha hacer la maldita llamada o no? -el rojo de mi rostro se vuelve más intenso a lo que ella suelta una risotada.

Toca la pantalla y se coloca el teléfono en el oído esperando a que contesten. -¿Yuzu? Soy Karin… Si, si los entregue… no tengo llaves… -la veo suspirar. -Ok voy a esperar… pero date prisa, y saluda a Ururu de mi parte…. te llamo después. -y sin más cuelga. -Yuzu tardará un par de horas en llegar al departamento asi que tendre que esperar. -

-No creo que quieras pasar todo ese tiempo bajo la lluvia. -ella hace un puchero que se me antoja adorable. -Te llevaré a mi departamento y dejame informarte que estamos a poco de llegar así que no puedes negarte. -ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente a lo que sonrió y ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Sabes que esto puede ser considerado un secuestro? -la veo cruzarse de brazos.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo -sonrió antes de entrar al parking. A la vista hay dos elevadores disponibles y me dirijo al más cercano con Karin tras de mí, presiono el unico boton disponible y espero a que lleguemos. Karin tirita a mi lado y sin pensarlo mucho me quito la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

-Supongo que tendré que pagarte por las atenciones -señala ella con aires coquetos.

-En absoluto -ella se sorprende ante mis palabras a lo que agregó tranquilo. -Tengo un par de cosas que revisar urgentemente así que por mas que lo quisiera no podría distraerme. -

-¿Así que soy una distracción? -cuestiono en absoluto molesta.

-Podría decirse -sonrió de medio lado. -Y creeme que sera una tortura tenerte en mi departamento sin poder manosearte -ambos sonreímos antes mi reciente comentario, el timbre del ascensor suena y las puertas se abren dejando ver el penthouse.

-Wow si que te gustan los lujos -menciona ella al entrar.

-Solo aquello que no todos pueden tener, por ello es que eres mi amante… -ella se gira para mirarme expectante. -Tu compañía no es algo que todos puedan obtener -ella sonríe.

-Supongo que gracias -dice antes de abrazarse a sí misma y entonces recuerdo que aún está empapada.

-¿Porque no tomas una ducha? Mandaré a que te compren algo que puedas usar y mientras eso llega puedes usar mi bata de baño -ella sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Quieres que me meta a TU ducha, me ponga TU bata y ande asi por TU departamento en lo que llega la ropa que compraste con TU dinero? -la veo acercarse contoneándose como un felino. -Vaya que me estas dando tantas atenciones. -Sus delgados brazos se pasar por mi cuello permitiendo sentir lo mojada que se encuentra su ropa. -Tendré que buscar una muy buena forma de pagarte por todo. -me da un leve beso para después apartarse.

-El baño está al fondo de ese pasillo -digo antes de devorar su dulce boquita con lujuria. -Sí termino mi trabajo antes de que tu hermana te llame podrías pagarlo. -y sin más los dos nos separamos y tomamos rumbos diferentes.

Mi teléfono suena. -¿Diga? -Comienzo a buscar las carpetas con los papeles necesarios para la junta que tendre.

-¡Jefe~! -el canturreo tan característico de Matsumoto se hace presente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -cuestiono tranquilo.

-Kariya-san y Hirako han confirmado su asistencia, Harribel aun no esta muy convencida mas deje todo en mis manos y le aseguro que ella estará presente -

-Ya lo creo -revisó el contenido de las carpetas antes de dejarlas en el escritorio. -Mañana te llamo antes de la junta.

-Hasta mañana -cuelgo el teléfono para sentarse y revisar que todo esté en orden, los documentos que creo necesitar los colocó en la carpeta de cuero negro que ocupare en la junta. Tomó el teléfono fijo y llamó al servicio del hotel para pedir ropa para Karin, pasan diez minutos y alguien toca a la puerta, es entonces cuando supongo que es la ropa de Karin.

Me pongo de pie y avanzó hasta abrir la puerta y efectivamente, me encuentro con una chica de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color. -H-Hitsugaya-sama a-aqui esta lo que p-pidió -el sonrojo se extiendo por sus mejillas. Sonrió antes de tomar las bolsas que me ha entregado y ella hace una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Saco la ropa, algo sencillo,una blusa negra de manga larga y que se nota cómoda, jeans obscuros que resalta muy seguramente sus largas piernas y una gabardina roja; sonrió con el solo pensamiento de lo hermosa que se verá. Mi móvil suena sacandome cavilaciones. -¿Diga? -

-Shiro-chan -una alegre Momo contesta al otro lado -lamento no haber llamado antes pero el tiempo se me fue volando y… -

-No te preocupes -le cortó. -¿Estás en casa de Kira? -cuestiono.

-Sí pero… -

-Toshiro~ -la voz de Karin me hace girarme para observar y encuentro la vista más deliciosa, Karin usando una playera blanca que muy probablemente ha sacado de mi closet y el cabello húmedo y desordenado.. -¿Quién llama? -cuestiona coqueta.

-¿Esa es Karin? -ahora la pregunta viene del otro lado de la línea. -¿Que hace Karin-chan en el depar..? uy ya veo no te preocupes no molestare -y sin más cuelga.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de saludar a Momo-chan -mueve las caderas en un movimiento sensual mientras acorta la distancia entre nosotros. -Vaya que necesitaba esa ducha -salgo del shock inicial para posar mis manos en su cintura y al fin devorar sus deliciosos labios.

-¿Y sabes lo que yo necesito? -mis labios comienzan a recorrer con apenas pequeños roces su blanquecino cuello.

-Pense que tenias trabajo -recorre mi cuello con sus delicadas manos.

-Puede esperar -mis manos bajan hasta el borde de la playera y es entonces que lo noto. -No tienes bragas -señaló y ella sonríe.

-Mi ropa aun esta humeda…. -sus manos son sustituidas por sus labios hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oído. -Y no es lo único. -Aquello me encendió y no pierdo el tiempo antes de cargar a mi pelinegra para hacerle sentir la repercusión de sus palabras.

-¿Algo que decir antes de que te haga mía? -ella ríe antes de besar mi cuello y mordisquear esa zona.

-Tu cama parece muy cómoda -una sonrisa por parte de los dos no se hace esperar antes de la conduzca por el pasillo y la tiré sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, más antes de que alguna protesta salga por parte de ella mis labios callan en un arrebatador beso. -Ah… - me alejo para sacarme la corbata para después volver a su deliciosa boca mis manos se colaron debajo de la playera y su piel se eriza ante el contacto de mis manos. -Ah…. Tus manos… -recorro con mas incapie su abdomen.

-¿Sí? -mis labios rozan su mandíbula.

-Están frías -en un jadeo suelta.

Sonrió antes de pasear mi lengua por su cuello -¿Te gusta? -ella gime antes de pasar las manos por mi cabello.

-S-Sí… -mi mano libre recorrió su pierna con meticulosidad.

-¿Cuanto? -la mano que hasta hace poco rozaba sus costillas comienza a ascender hasta posarse sobre su pecho.

-M-Mucho… -comienzo a amasar con delicadeza mientras nuestras lenguas mantienen una batalla por el dominio, la mano que se mantenía en su pantorrilla se va entrometiendo por sus muslos hasta presionar superficialmente aquel capullo de nervios. -Toshiro… -sonrió ante sus gemidos antes de estrujar con fuerza su pecho mientras pellizcaba su centro. -¡Hmm! -

-Esta playera comienza a estorbar -digo con aire seductor, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, toma los bordes de la playera para al fin deshacerme de ella lanzandola a un lugar incierto de la habitación; mis manos vuelven a recorrer su cuerpo para después ser sustituidos por mis labios, sus manos viajan por mis hombros con la intención de desabotonar la camisa. Niego con la cabeza divertido. -alguien está muy desesperada. -

Tome las manos de mi pelinegra hasta colocarlas sobre su cabeza, tomó la corbata y ató sus manos para que las mantenga ahí -Esto es estúpido -en un jadeo suelta.

-Pero te gusta. -ambos sonreímos a esa afirmación, me irgo para continuar con el trabajo que Karin dejó inconcluso, dejo expuesto mi pecho con lentitud disfrutando de la lujuria que embarga sus oscuros ojos, lanzó la camisa; lo siguiente es mi cinturon, ella se remueve impaciente mientras la sonrisa continua en mi rostro.

-¿Seguiremos con este estúpido juego? -ella se ve divertida aunque eso no se iguala con su desesperación.

-Admite que es divertido -bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones y entonces ella es capaz de admirar mi virilidad apresada en mis boxers obscuros, regreso a mi posición justo sobre ella, me recibe con un beso apasionado, sus piernas se enredan en mi cintura dejando que nuestros sexos se rocen frustrando al sentirla tela de por medio.

-Hazlo -me ruega con voz cargada de deseo.

-Aun estamos en los juegos previos… -mi voz está cargada con el mismo deseo pero dejaré eso de lado solo por ella. Mis labios bajan con mordidas por su cuello, el agarre de sus piernas se vuelve más intenso al igual que sus gemidos.

-Sigue… Hmmm… -bajo hasta sus pechos, las mordidas son certeras en aquellos puntos de placer, se arquea ante mis caricias, pasó sus piernas a mis hombros hasta llegar a esa zona tan íntima. -¡Toshiro! -las mordidas en esa parte son más intensas logrando que ella se arqueó en el proceso. -S-Siguie… -Mi lengua se abre paso a través de sus pliegues. -¡Toshiro! -la siento llegar a su límite, un par de mordidas mas y ella toca el nirvana con un grito. -¡Ah! -aprovechó su momento sensible para volver a sus labios mientras desató la corbata para dejar sus manos libres.

-Me encanta tu expresión al llegar -la veo sonreír antes de invertir los papeles mis manos se posan en su trasero por su parte ella se dedicó a besarme moviéndose sobre mi ereccion de forma frenética.

-Y a mi me encanta tu rostro excitado -susurra los besos bajan tocando mi piel en un roce que solo describo como exquisito.

-No necesito que… -ella me da un beso sutil.

-Me gusta hacerlo… -la veo sonreir mas no la dejó proseguir y la atraigo en un abrazo.

-Te gustará más tenerme dentro. -Ella sonríe antes de devolverme el beso.

-Creí que seguiamos con los juegos previos -mis manos comienzan a acariciar su trasero con vehemencia. -Aunque ya estoy muy impaciente -y no es necesario que lo diga, la humedad de su intimidad ha empapado mi boxer.

-Entonces no entiendo que esperamos -la levanto un poco solo para sacarme lo único que me queda de vestimenta, la acomodo un poco y sin mas preambulos la envisto colmando a ambos de placer.

-Toshi… ro -los ojos de ella se han cerrado muy probablemente para disfrutar del contacto, mis manos sube por su trasero hasta su cintura y comienzo con un vaivén suave pero profundo, las manos de ella acarician mi pecho con las uñas.

-Vamos más rápido -le pido, con ella arriba es obvio que quien lleva las riendas de este asunto no soy yo, la veo asentir mientras el movimiento de sus caderas adquiere velocidad, le ayudó con el movimiento levantando las caderas para que nuestros sexos se encuentren resultando en una sensación exquisita.

-Ah... ah… - los gemidos de Karin comienzan a hacerse más fuertes, el control se pierde por completo en nuestras acciones. Los pechos de Karin se mueven al ritmo que ella ha impuesto, sus uñas se entierran en mi piel y siento la combinación entre placer y dolor exitandome con ello. -Ya no… aguanto -me confiesa con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-S-Solo un poco… -le ruego mas ella llega ignorando mis palabras .

-¡Ah! -tras aquel grito se tumbó sobre mi pecho sin embargo no detuve mi movimientos, tal vez la velocidad no era la misma, ni la profundidad pero logra satisfacerme hasta cierto punto, aprovechó la debilidad de su cuerpo producto del reciente orgasmo y cambio las posiciones, apresó sus manos con ayuda de solo una mia y con la que tengo libre acaricio sus piernas, aún me mantengo en su interior sintiendo como los espasmos de su feminidad cesan de a poco.

-Aun estoy deseoso -le susurro antes de volver al ritmo antes, coloco una de sus piernas hasta mi hombro mientras la otra rodea mi cintura causando una sensación tan placentera. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por el control, dejando ciertos espacios para soltar gemidos y jadeos, mayormente por parte de ella.

-Toshiro… -bajo con besos por parte de su cuello, mis manos se dedican a acariciar sus senos y la otra suelta sus manos para bajar hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos y estimular su clítoris. -Ah… Hmmm… Toshiro -las manos de ella pasan por mi cabello y espalda, clavando sus uñas y tirando de algunos mechones.

-Karin…. estoy cerca… -anuncio y ella atrae mi rostro para besarme y entonces siento la abundante humedad y los espasmos producto de otro orgasmo de la pelinegra, y yo no tardó en seguirla a ese placer tumbandome sobre ella cansado.

-Eso fue… -me quito de encima de Karin saliendo de su interior en el acto.

-Diferente -suelto en un jadeo.

-Sí... un poco -ella se acomoda a mi lado.

-Te amo -suelto al fin antes de mirar en dirección a Kariny depositar un casto beso en su frente.

Notas de la autora:

1.- Bien, aquí el noveno capítulo de esta historia, Toshiro ha revelado sus sentimientos por la Kurosaki, ¿ella lo aceptara? ¿Que esconde Karin? ¿Ella se lo revelara? Solo falta un capitulo y ya se como terminaran las cosas, solo adelanto una cosa, sacaré un segunda parte de esta historia, donde la trama será mayor jejejeje.

2.- Agradezco a: MikeRyder16, lo se, todos querian mas romance pero era imposible.. al menos para la idea central que tengo. Y la verdad no culpo a arin por no aguantar sus hormonas con el peliblanco y todos sabemos el porqué. Y lo de las flores no me pareció muy de él, y la escena del paraguas… me sono como a Miraculous Ladybug, jaja y sería lindo hacerlo, tal vez para la segunda parte. AlanKuro32, Jajaja sabemos que Toshiro es medio-muy idiota aunque quien lo culpa, Karin es super linda y sexy jaja, espero comentes este capítulo. Lalaya pein, siendoles sincera Karin si oculta algo, pero lo revelaré hasta sacar esa segunda parte de la que les hablo, la cual por cierto será contada desde el punto de vista de nuestra pelinegra, y también hablaré un poco más dela relación de Yuzu y Yukio.

3.- Sin más me despido, no sin antes recomendarles leer mi nueva historia Ataduras del destino una historia donde a pesar de que será un triángulo amoroso Yukio x Karin x Toshiro ya saben a donde me inclinare mas, enserio me gustaria que la leyeran y dejaran un hermosísimo review, además de informarles que bueno pronto entrare a la escuela y no se si me de tiempo publicar, pero en todo caso intentaré hacer un especial por el 14 de febrero y uno para celebrar mis dos años en fanfiction, que por quienes no lo saben celebró el 22 del mismo mes, bueno sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Casual Sex**

El timbre del ascensor a lo lejos llega a mis oídos pero no por ello llama en su totalidad mi atención y por lo tanto no me pongo de pie, prefiero ignorar el llamado, colocar mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos los cuales siento arder por la falta de sueño aunque claramente no está entre mis planes dormir, siento el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, mi cabeza como si estuviese a punto de estallar, mi cabello desordenado, el sabor del vodka está presente en mi aliento aumentando, en general estoy hecho una mierda.

-Toshiro -la voz se hace presente al otro lado de la puerta pero no contestó, no encuentro la voz para hacerlo es mas ni la energía que se requiere para arroparme con las mantas que están en el suelo. Tres golpes leves en la puerta. -¿Estas ahí? -ignoró el llamado sabiendo de antemano que el rubio en el pasillo necesita una respuesta inmediata, mis pensamientos retoman el hilo que han mantenido en las últimas horas. La puerta se abre sin ningún aviso. -¿Estás despierto? -pregunta cauteloso.

-Uhum… -contestó sin quitar mi antebrazo de mi rostro sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta.

-Oye falta una hora para la junta y sabes lo importante que es esta para los planes que tenemos a futuro -asiento sin muchos ánimos o por lo menos hacer amago para ponerme de pie. -¿No piensas levantarte? -

-Encárgate de eso… no me siento con ánimos -le respondo aun con la voz ronca, por un momento ambos permanecemos en silencio, siento al oji esmeralda sentarse al borde del colchón y por lo que estoy seguro no tardará en hablar.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Karin? -su tono es suave, algo que pocas veces es posible con su actitud pero que en este momento agradezco.

-Ella… me dejo -siento que el ardor en el pecho se hace presente nuevamente, el nudo en la garganta me hace difícil respirar y las comisuras de mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse, joder que me siento peor que la mierda.

-¿Porque? -la sorpresa es palpable y aunque me duela el simple hecho de recordar, supongo que no está mal contarle a alguien lo que ocurrió para desahogarme.

-Pues… -

 **Flashback**

-Te amo -solté al fin antes de mirar en dirección a Karin y depositar un casto beso en su frente.

-¿Que? -cuestionó apartándose de mí como si mi piel le quemara al contacto, me miró a la cara con un claro signo de estupor mientras una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa le era ofrecida por mi parte, ella me devuelve el gesto pero muy a su estilo. -Es broma ¿no? -

Mi rostro se torno serio. -No, estoy hablando enserio Karin, te amo -el ceño de la pelinegra se frunció antes de separarse de mí en su totalidad.

-Toshiro ya basta con este estúpido chiste -me pide con un tono entre divertido y fastidiado.

-No es un jodido chiste -tomo sus manos entre las mías y pego mi frente a la de ella tomándola desprevenida. -Yo realmente, muy sinceramente te amo, amo tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cuerpo… toda tu -le doy un leve beso intentando transmitir la sinceridad de mis sentimientos.

-Mierda -murmuró por lo bajo antes de al fin ponerse de pie cubriéndose con la delgada sabana. -¿Sabes porque esto funcionaba? Porque no había sentimientos de por medio, tu mismo lo dijiste, solo sexo casual y yo estaba bien con eso -recalcó mientras iba en dirección al baño me coloque los boxers rápidamente para seguirle el paso.

-Pero Karin… -tome su mano impidiéndole seguir caminando y exigiendo su atención. -Te amo, puedo darte tiempo para reflexionarlo -me siento patético por rogarle pero mi vida sin ella no tendría sentido -no te presionare solo… -

-Toshiro esto no funcionaria -se soltó de mi agarre antes de recoger la ropa húmeda del piso y sin pudor alguno se quitó la sábana para colocarse la ropa. -No conoces nada de mí, no te gustará conocer nada de mí, no soy lo que tu crees por lo tanto esto no funcionara -comienza a colocarse la playera -Aunque tampoco es como si quisiera que funcionara -agregó al terminar de colocarse los pantalones.

-¿Q-Que? -sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía, poco me importo el rechazo anterior, lo que más dolía era que ella no tenia el mínimo interés en una relación. -¿Quieres decir..? -

-Sí, no estoy interesada en comenzar una relación, ni ahora ni en un buen tiempo, por eso esto era ideal para mi, sexo casual sin sentimientos que lo arruinaran -me acerco a ella para tomar sus manos, quiero ver un indicio de que lo que escucho no es cierto, algo que me diga que lo que escucho solo es una cortina para esconder sus sentimientos. -Esto ya no funciona -susurró alejándose.

-Karin… -intente replicar a su comentario, decirle que está equivocada, qué puedo ignorar lo que siento por ella, el timbre del del ascensor me regreso a la realidad solo para caer en cuenta que el cuerpo femenino se encontraba dentro de la caja metálica.

-Y hazme un favor o mejor dicho hastelo a ti, y no me busques, no me llames ni hagas nada porque esta conversación es la última que tendremos -las puertas se cerraron siendo la última imagen que vi el ceño fruncido y la furia destilando por aquellos ojos onix.

Mis intenciones de detenerla eran nulas, mas no por ello el dolor se le asemeja pues este era constante, fuerte, desgarrador, me tire al suelo antes de sentir las saladas gotas deslizarse por mis mejillas, apreté los puños hasta que sentí el dolor provocado por las heridas en las palmas, pero este solo era un cosquilleo si lo comparábamos por lo que despertaba en mí las palabras de mi… de Karin.

¿Correr al living mientras le gritaba que la amaba? no, conozco a Karin lo suficiente como para saber que no me escucharía, me paso la mano por el rostro en un signo de frustración, ¿Porque siquiera pensé que ella correspondía a lo que sentía?

 **End flash back**

-Y después me puse a tomar, no tiene mucho que viene a mi cama -le confieso sin quitarme el antebrazo del rostro.

-Lo lamento -lo veo a los ojos, mi estado ha de ser lo suficiente deplorable como para que Yukio diga eso. -No debí haber insistido en que hicieras una estupidez como enamorar a Karin -

Niego levemente. -Fue una estupidez mía -suspiro antes de al fin ponerme de pie. -Me daré una ducha, podrías decirle a Matsumoto que llegamos algo tarde, un imprevisto insignificante pero que estaremos cuanto antes -el asiente.

Tras una ducha rápida, la cual espere que alejara el recuerdo de la azabache fallando estúpidamente, me coloco el primer traje en mi armario, una corbata oscura, traje hecho a la medida, playera blanca, en el espejo noto que mi mirada está algo ausente, los ojos algo rojos, pero nada que me delate de la resaca y las lágrimas de ayer.

-¿Llevas los papeles? -Asiento mientras bajamos el elevador, joder que es un calvario el solo pensar que hace pocas horas Karin bajo por aquí. -Llegaremos diez minutos tarde… pero conociendo a Rangiku ella podrá entretenerlos lo suficiente -Yukio mira su celular, intenté poner mis pensamientos en otra parte, concentrarme en lo que tendré que decir en la junta, evitar a toda costa pensar en aquellos ojos ónix, evitar pensar en ella, joder, evitar simplemente derramar lágrimas.

Al llegar al parking abordamos el auto del rubio, el viaje es silencioso, el atento en el camino y yo perdiéndome en cualquier cosa que aleje a Karin de mis pensamientos, cualquier cosa. Treinta minutos después y estamos en el elevador. -¡Jefe~! -Matsumoto es la primera en recibirnos con su usual sonrisa y jovialidad.

-¿Todos están en la sala? -me dirijo a ella con mi usual tono frío.

-Sí, incluso Harribel, le dije que yo me encargaría de que ella estuviera presente. -Me giña un ojo.

-Confiaba plenamente en ello -le confieso antes de ingresar a la sala de juntas con Yukio tras de mi. -Lamento el retraso, tuve un contratiempo -hago una leve reverencia a los presentes antes de colocarme a la cabeza de la mesa con el rubio a mi derecha.

-No se preocupe Hitsugaya-san, es la primera vez que esto ocurre, por lo que no veo razón de molestia -Kyoraku sonríe en mi dirección, ese hombre tan despreocupado como siempre.

-No concuerdo con él -contradice la única mujer en la sala, suelta un suspiro -pero al menos has que valga la pena estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí -

-No se arrepentirán eso es seguro -saco la carpeta de cuero de mi portafolio.

-¿Y puede decirnos la razón de esta junta urgente? -pregunta Hirako recargándose en la mesa y mostrando su peculiar sonrisa.

-Quiero pedir su apoyo para poder hacer que las acciones que mi padre me ha dejado puedan independizarse y claramente pueden ser una empresa -Tier vuelve a mostrar una mueca que me hace definir que no está muy contenta ante mis palabras -Los proyectos en los que sus respectivas compañías están involucradas seguirán a mi cargo, por lo cual no se verían afectados, solo tendríamos que renovar el contrato -explicó con voz calma pero firme.

.

.

Tras despedir a todos me dejo caer desganado sobre el sofá de mi oficina, las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que creí, y tomando en cuenta lo reconocido que es el despacho de Yukio solo será cuestión de un par de meses para que mis acciones se independicen de la empresa de mi padre y claramente con ello no podrá quitarme lo que con mucho trabajo me costó conseguir solo por no acceder a la estupidez de casarme.

-Sí las cosas van bien, y tu padre no se entera de los movimientos que haremos, en tres meses ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte -Yukio se recuesta en el sofá mientras con una sonrisa admira los papeles firmados por cada uno de mis nuevos clientes.

-Y tú podrás cobrar tu parte como socio -intento que mi comentario suene divertido acompañándolo por una sonrisa, pero aun no me encuentro del todo bien como para jugar con Yukio.

-No lo hago solo por las cuantiosas ganancias amigo mío -se levanta del sofá para dejar la carpeta frente a mi. -Aunque claramente mis servicios y el dinero que te he prestado no son gratis -suelta una risa e intentó imitarlo, claramente la mía se escucha evidentemente forzada, aun así reconozco que los años me han enseñado que por muy imbécil, egocéntrico, mujeriego y cabrón, es una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar por lo cual no tomó en serio lo recién dicho.

El timbre de su teléfono suena llamando la atención de los dos, saca el aparato de su bolsa y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y por muy extraño que esto sea puedo jurar que se le nota feliz, no como cuando alguna de sus conquistas de fin de semana le llama, no, es algo más sincero que un buen revolcón. -¿No contestaras? -le dedicó una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa conciliadora.

Asiente antes de colocarse el aparato para contestar -Vaya no esperaba una llamada tuya -me hace un gesto con la mano para indicarme que atenderá en privado antes de salir de mi oficina.

Me alegra que mi amigo, sí así es como puedo llamar a ese idiota, este enamorándose de la melliza de Karin, aunque no lo quiera admitir, pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia por él, porque sé que lo suyo es más posible que lo mío con la pelinegra, porque siento aquel pinchazo de nostalgia y de reproche donde una parte de mi dice que de no haber expresado mis sentimientos las cosas aun estaría bien entre la Kurosaki y yo, porque de no haber pronunciado este "Te amo" ella podría estar esta noche entre mis brazos.

-Ponte la chaqueta, saldremos de inmediato -la voz de Yukio me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Que? -no entiendo a qué viene la propuesta del rubio, y mucho menos el porqué de esa estúpida sonrisa solo puedo asegurar que se trae algo entre manos. -Yukio aún tengo cosas que hacer así que tendrás que ir solo -niego levemente mientras intento que mi amigo no insista, realmente no estoy de humor para conquistar chicas.

-Cerraste el trato que le dará un giro a tu carrera, no veo porqué no celebrar -manda un mensaje antes de mirarme insistente.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? -le cuestiono con un tono hastiado.

-Yuzu quiere verme en el centro comercial, no sé tal vez nos ayude para que su hermana siquiera te quiera ver -se encoge de hombros.

-No he caído lo suficientemente bajo como para pedirle ayuda a Kurosaki Yuzu -¿por quién me toma este idiota?

-Pero si estás lo suficientemente enamorado como para acceder a acompañarme -quiero refutar aquella afirmación pero siendo sinceros no tengo los argumentos para hacerlo.

-Ok, pero no seré yo quien se lo pregunte -me pongo de pie y sigo al oji esmeralda al ascensor, pienso en las mil y un posibilidades que pueden ocurrir el día de hoy y al mismo tiempo en nada, mi mente es un total caos, las puertas metálicas se abre dejándonos en el living.

-¿Saldrán a alguna parte? -pregunta Matsumoto al encontrarnos de camino a la salida.

-Quiero que el amargado se tome un respiro después de cerrar el trato de su vida -los ademanes que acompañan la oración esta de mas decir que son exagerados pero tomando en cuenta quien es la rubia de gran delantera eso la hace reír.

-Te deseo suerte con eso Yukio-kun -le guiña un ojo antes de seguir con su caminar. -¡Y no olviden que aun son muy jóvenes para tener hijos así que usen condón! -

-¡Matsu…! -siento una mano en mi boca deteniendo mis palabras en el proceso

-Tenlo por seguro -le regresa tan jovial Yukio. -No seas amargado -me riñe antes de reír. -Además es un buen consejo por parte de tu secretaria -

Subimos al auto del rubio antes de que su teléfono suene nuevamente, lo pone en alta voz mientras enciende el motor. -¿Diga? -con aires coquetos contesta.

-Yukio-kun, soy Yuzu -la dulce voz de la castaña se hace presente en el auto.

-No es necesario que lo digas, solo conozco una chica con una voz tan angelical -una risilla se hace presente al otro lado. -Debo estar de suerte para que me llames dos veces en un día -

-Solo quería saber si ya estabas por venir -pregunta risueña.

-No dejaría esperando una chica tan linda -sonrió de medio lado ante la escena, es el típico flirteo que mi amigo y yo usamos desde los diecisiete, pero hay algo diferente, imperceptible, pero diferente. -Eso me recuerda… no quisiera molestarte pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -¡¿que?! ¿se lo pedirá por teléfono?

-Emm.. claro, siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance -el rubio me sonríe y yo no evitó rodar los ojos.

-Pues solo se trata de una pequeña ayuda -no puedo evitar golpearme la frente con la palma, no puedo creer la clase de amigo que tengo.

-¿Pequeña ayuda? -la duda está impresa en las palabras de la chica.

-Sí, creo que ya estas enterada de lo que paso con tu hermana y el imbécil de mi amigo -fruncí el ceño molesto al escuchar como me ha llamado el rubio.

-Mmm… no, lo lamento pero ayer Karin llego a casa y no salio de su habitación, así que no he hablado con ella -siento el pesar en el tono usado por lo que suspiro con resignación.

-¿Pero supongo que no te importará que vayamos a su departamento? -me sorprendo por la recién declaración del oji esmeralda.

-Por mi estaría… -se escucha un ruido al fondo. -¡Oh Karin-chan al fin sales de tu habitación! -

-¿Con quién hablas? -el solo escuchar su voz a la lejanía hace que mi corazón de un vuelco enorme.

-Con Yuki-kun -unos pasos al otro lado de la línea y…

-Deja de joder a mi hermana si no quieres que te deje sin hijos imbécil -y con esto corta la llamada, su tono fue frío y hasta cierto punto hostil.

-Tan amable como siempre -Yukio se muestra muy confiado, desearía por primera vez poder copiar su actitud ante las situaciones difíciles.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea -me paso lo mano por el cabello mientras niego levemente.

-Espera, espera -sonríe de medio lado mientras cambia de dirección. -Una visita sorpresa no les molestara a las chicas -

.

.

-¿Yuki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun? -se nota la sorpresa en su voz antes de bajar la vista.

-Venimos a ver a la chica mas linda, y de paso hacer que tu hermana hable con mi amigo -con galantería habla Yukio.

-Karin acaba de irse -la castaña mantiene su vista en el suelo. -Pueden pasar si quieren -se aparta de la puerta para dejarnos entrar.

-Podemos esperar -contesta con calma el de ojos verdes -no tenemos nada mejor que hacer -

Ella niega. -Regreso a su departamento, se estaba quedando aquí por cuestiones… personales, pero se acaba de ir -se nota apenada.

-Pero sus cosas continúan aquí ¿no? dudo que haya podido empacar todo en tan solo diez minutos -el blondo toma la iniciativa del tema.

-Solo tenia aqui un poco de ropa, la verdad cambio de departamento no hace mucho así que ya estaba todo listo para que solo tomará sus maletas y pudiera retirarse de aquí, lamento no haberla podido detener -comienza a juguetear con sus delicadas manos.

-¿Donde queda su departamento? -no pretendo ocultar el interés que tengo por saber la respuesta.

-Lo siento pero Karin-chan jamas me dio la dirección del lugar, había hablado un poco de él, pero dijo que después me llevaría a verlo.. de hecho ayer era el día en que revisaría si había hecho un buen trabajo al elegir, realmente es mala en bienes raíces, pero llegó tarde y solo se encerró para quedarse un buen rato ahí y después de que ustedes llaman corrió a sacar toda su ropa y lo único que me dijo antes de subir al taxi fue que me llamaría después… realmente lo siento -no es una sensación agradable la que me deja saber que esta chica siente lastima por mi.

-Bueno entonces cambió de planes, Yu ¿podrías pasarnos la dirección de tu hermana en cuanto ella te la dé? -un gesto entusiasmado del blondo es transmitido rápidamente a la de ojos marrón.

-¡Claro! aunque no sé cuanto pueda tardar… -

-No es necesario -cortó de repente -Karin no quiso darme la cara, y siendo sincero lo entiendo, yo hice lo mismo en el pasado, supongo que esto es Karma -me pongo de pie -En todo caso si ella no tiene deseos de verme respetare su deseo -

-¡¿Piensas rendirte tan rápido? ¿sin siquiera intentarlo?! -Yukio se pone de pie para estar a mi altura.

-No es que no quiera intentarlo-me paso la mano por el cabello en un claro signo de frustración. - Solo no le veo el caso, de todas formas gracias -me dirijo a la Kurosaki y ella me sonríe con pena tangible -Se me pasara en unos días, espero puedan seguir con su cita -extiendo mi mano y mi amigo entiende la señal y me da sus llaves.

Llego a casa y entonces ya no lo contengo, suelto un puñetazo en la pared antes de caer de rodillas, el dolor de mi mano apenas sí es comparable con el que la azabache forma a cada segundo en mi corazón. -¡Shiro-chan! -siento las frágiles manos de mi casi hermana y me lanzo a abrazar.

-No debería dolerme… -murmuro sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas. -Yo sabía que ella no me tomaba en serio… -siento sus manos acariciando mis cabellos. -Es más, yo lo repetí varias veces, solo sexo casual ¿porque me duele entonces?-

-Pero es normal que cuando al fin te enamores te duelan este tipo de cosas -dejo que el dolor se vaya en aquellas gotas saladas. -Pero te aseguro que el dolor pronto se irá -agrega maternalmente.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, ella es especial, dudo olvidarla -abrazo la pequeña figura de mi amiga aferrándome como si eso pudiese desaparecer las heridas.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo -siento un leve beso en la frente -tal vez tarde, pero sanaras -

.

.

Dos meses han pasado desde que vi por última vez a Karin, no he tenido noticias de su paradero, Yukio sigue "saliendo" con Kurosaki Yuzu, según él solo es para conseguir un buen polvo, pero hace un buen tiempo que dejó de ser solo eso.-Dame las gracias amigo mio -Yukio deja caer la carpeta de cuero negra frente a mi, enarco una ceja expectante por lo que está a punto de decir. -Tu padre ya no tiene más control en tu empresa, y no puede negarse a firmar puesto que ya arregle todo y si quiere salir mínimamente librado de una bancarrota lo hará -se tira en el sofá de mi oficina con una sonrisa enorme.

-No estaba en mis planes dejar en la ruina a mis padres -aclaró sin dejar de lado mi trabajo.

-la mitad de su fortuna es lo menos que te deben después de todo lo que han hecho -bufa, este hombre tiene conocimiento de todos los problemas familiares que he tenido desde que nos conocimos así que no me extraña que se exprese así de mi familia. -Por cierto me voy tres meses a Europa, Harribel tiene un par de negocios allá, así que te quedas a cargo de todo en ese lapso de tiempo -

-¿Porque no mandas a alguien a hacer eso? o si quieres voy yo -me mira expectante, cierro mi laptop para dirigir mi atención a él.

-Aun estoy algo… perturbado por la partida de Karin, necesito despejar mi mente de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y mi departamento es solo uno de los tantos recordatorios de ese día -él asiente.

-¿Cuando te vas? -

-La próxima semana -¿Podré olvidar a Karin? Solo el tiempo lo decidirá, lo único que sé es que al igual que ella hacia delante debo continuar, retomar mi vida en donde la deje cuando ella comenzó a calar en el fondo de mi corazón, antes de que la relación con ella dejara de ser solo sexo casual.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y aquí el capitulo final de esta historia, la pregunta de todos será ¡¿WTF?! ¿Como puede terminar una historia así? pues siéndoles sincera desde que publique el tercer capítulo lo tuve en mente gracias a la idea de una amiga, que cuando le conté de qué iba el fic me dijo "Seria bueno que ella rechazara al tipo y que a él le destrozaran el corazón" y tras analizarlo mucho me di cuenta de que realmente esa era una muy buena idea, pero antes de que decidan encender las antorchas y lincharme por el final solo aclara algo, este NO es el final, bueno sí y no, es el final de la primera parte de esta historia, la segunda parte llevará por nombre _**Casual Love**_ , y será narrada por nuestra Kurosaki, ¿que hizo ella en esos dos meses después de que dejó a Toshiro con el corazón roto? ¿qué es lo que esconde Karin? pues contestare esas y mas preguntas, ¿de cuantos capítulos consta esta nueva historia? tal vez 15 o igual que esta primera parte sea 10, aun no lo sé, pero intentaré llenar las expectativas que esta primera parte dejó y publicar mañana o a mas tardar el lunes.

2.- Agradezco a: **Yui Aishimasu-hiro** , sé que muchos habíamos olvidado realmente a Kariya el líder de los baund, siendo sincera hasta yo, pero bueno necesitaba a su personaje y si quieres leer el avance que tendrá nuestra pareja mas crack (Yukizu o Yuzukio) pues en la segunda temporada daré más detalles, y sobre tu pregunta, realmente no me disgusta la pareja que pueden hacer Ishida y Karin, pero claramente siempre tendré una predilección por el HK. **MikeRyder16** , Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, y sabes siento que tu eres una de esas tantas miles que en este momento busca mi cabeza por este final, pero no te preocupes compensaré las cosas malas de este final en la segunda parte, pues como tu dijiste, una mujer espera algo de una relación,así que descubriremos que esperaba nuestra Kurosaki de su relación causal con Toshiro. **neeniithaam** , gracias por todos tus comentarios, cortos pero me hacían sentir muy bien, además de que volvía a leer el capítulo para buscar todas las referencias que mencionas, ojala sigas la segunda parte de la historia. **Lalaya pein** , que bueno que esperen la segunda parte, me encantaría que dejases reviews en la nueva historia, así como en este capitulo.

También agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews en los demás capítulos, como **10** (que por cierto ya no he visto comentarios tuyos en mis historias y eso me deprime), **Amo karin, Karito, LyS Cosmo, Kiwi-NyAry** (Me gustan tus historias y no sabes cuan feliz soy de que leas las mías), **Cristina363, Cristina, CELESTE kaomy-chan** (No sabes cuan feliz me haces cada que comentas en alguna de mis historias, es mas te juro que chillo como fangirl que acaba de ver una escena HK), **AlanKuro32** (Me haces preguntarme ¿cuantos chicos mas leerán mis historias? espero que muchos y tu eres prueba viviente de que los hombre disfrutan este tipo de historias), **soul** y por último pero no menos importante, la persona que aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, me ayudó mucho cada que mis bloqueos mentales llegaban y no me permitían escribir, así como en problemas personal y etc´s que no me dejaban hacer feliz a la gente con mis fics, mi querida hermana **Uzumaki Manaka-chan** , cada lemmon fue dedicado a la chica mas pervertida que conozco.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia, muy satisfactoriamente mía, inspirada en la canción **Casual Sex** de uno de mis grupos favoritos, My darkest Days, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia al leer así como yo disfrute escribir, y esperen con ansias la segunda parte asi como mas actualizaciones de mi parte, sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
